


In a mirror, darkly

by chipchirgan, KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, Evil, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipchirgan/pseuds/chipchirgan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хелен Магнус прилетела на остров в 4х04 "Monsoon" не встретиться с Ричардом Фелизом, а за вирусом, который привезла в себе Шарлотта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a mirror, darkly

**Author's Note:**

> ООС состоит в evil!персонаж: особенно evil!Магнус, которая использует значительно более жесткие методы, нежели в каноне, что повлияло и на ее окружение.

Шарлотта

 

Шарлотта проснулась от острой, как от укола, боли в руке, лежащей поверх одеяла, однако отреагировать на нее не успела. Теплая ладонь шлепнула по месту укола; другая рука, не менее теплая, но куда более ласковая, легла на талию, прижала Шарлотту спиной к мягкому телу.

— Я много чего повидала, но такие огромные мухи мне встречались редко, — сказал ей на ухо мелодичный голос и тихо засмеялся. — Я уже второй раз за два дня спасаю тебя. Спи, еще совсем рано.

Пару секунд, не открывая глаз, Шарлотта вспоминала, что это за голос, потом улыбнулась и снова зарылась лицом в душистую подушку. Хелен, доктор Магнус, которая спасла кучу народа и надрала зад плохим парням не хуже Джеймса Бонда, украсив его методы присущим настоящей женщине изяществом. Закутываясь в одеяло, уже почти заснув снова, Шарлотта успела подумать, что и закончилось все очень по-бондовски: спасенная благодарная женщина в постели спасителя.

Она проснулась окончательно, когда солнце уже вовсю пробивалось сквозь бамбуковые жалюзи, а воздух за тонкими белыми стенами бунгало звенел от птичьих голосов, но солнечные лучи еще не выпарили из него остатки ночной прохлады. Шарлотта потянулась, закинула руки за голову. Ей было так хорошо, что даже боль в спине после вчерашних экзерсисов не омрачала наслаждения этим утром — первым спокойным, свободным утром за несколько месяцев, между прочим. Сегодня тоже придется поработать, но это потом, днем. Утро принадлежало им с Хелен... которой, правда, уже не было в постели, и давно, судя по холодной подушке, но Шарлотта была уверена, что сможет еще на пару часов совратить ее с пути постижения того, над чем она приглушенно позвякивала стеклом в соседней комнате.

Шарлотта тихонько засмеялась, вспоминая вчерашний день. Фелиз был в таком восторге от личной встречи с Хелен и ее решительных действий, что даже не стал спрашивать, почему ей так хочется, чтобы Шарлотта осталась на острове еще на некоторое время. Разумеется, он не стал возражать против того, чтобы Хелен сама провела с Шарлоттой процедуры, которые в противном случае пришлось бы контролировать самому Фелизу. Но вряд ли он мог предположить, каким процедурам на самом деле подверглась Шарлотта, как только они с Хелен заперли за собой дверь бунгало.

Наконец встав и не спеша одевшись, Шарлотта пару минут постояла у окна, глядя на ярко-голубое море. Как всегда, когда ей было хорошо, она начала прикидывать, сколько это продлится на сей раз. Принимая во внимание ее ужасное начальство и занятость Хелен, вряд ли очень долго. Хотя кто может сказать точно? Приехав на остров, она и представить не могла, чем закончится ее визит. Нет, конечно, она не исключала возможности возникновения неприятностей, связанных с вирусом, но встреча с женщиной, которую она просто взяла и поцеловала, не удержавшись, стала для нее полной неожиданностью. Шарлотта улыбнулась, дернула плечом и вышла из спальни.

Хелен сидела за столом и что-то рассматривала в маленький складной микроскоп.

— Привет, — сказала она, не отрываясь от окуляров.

Улыбка Шарлотты стала шире. Она подошла к Хелен сзади, положила руки ей на плечи, зарылась носом в волосы, поверх ее головы рассматривая оборудование, разложенное на столе. Пробирки с бесцветной жидкостью, крошечные центрифуги, стеклышки, пипетки... Несколько секунд Шарлотта просто смотрела на все это, дыша легким запахом волос Хелен, а потом в ее голове, как ответ в гадальном бильярдном шаре, всплыл вопрос: если Хелен приехала сюда, чтобы встретиться с Фелизом, зачем ей целая химическая лаборатория?

— Что делаешь? — спросила Шарлотта, чувствуя, как что-то глубоко внутри вопит о том, что не нужно было задавать этот вопрос.

Хелен неопределенно промычала что-то, покрутила колесико настройки, удовлетворенно хмыкнула, записала несколько цифр на листе бумаги, лежащем рядом с микроскопом, и только после этого подняла голову, отодвинулась от стола вместе со стулом и обернулась к Шарлотте. В ее улыбке не было ничего особенного, она улыбалась так же, как вчера, когда они обсуждали О. Генри, которого, как выяснилось, обе очень любили, но Шарлотте почему-то захотелось отступить на пару шагов. Однако она даже рук с плеч Хелен не убрала.

— Я только что закончила выделять вирус из твоей крови, — она указала на центрифугу. — Вот он.

— О, — пробормотала Шарлотта, — хорошо. А... откуда у тебя моя кровь?

— Честно говоря, это была не муха, — ответила Хелен, чуть виновато улыбаясь, — это была моя игла. Как рука, кстати? Не болит?

Шарлотта недоуменно посмотрела на сгиб правой руки: там действительно краснела едва заметная точка, как раз над веной. Шарлотта совсем забыла, от чего проснулась сегодня в первый раз.

— А почему ты не дождалась, пока я проснусь, или не разбудила меня? — спросила она, чувствуя, как спина покрывается холодным потом.

Хелен поджала губы, встала и положила ладони на локти Шарлотты.

— Знаешь, что? Пожалуй, мне стоит рассказать тебе все от начала и до конца, чтобы не заставлять тебя задавать наводящие вопросы. Мне очень жаль, но моя история тебе вряд ли понравится, так что присядь, пожалуйста.

Шарлотта жалобно улыбнулась, глубоко дыша, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце; Хелен улыбнулась сочувственно и подтолкнула ее ко второму стулу, стоящему чуть в стороне от стола.

— Пожалуйста, присядь, — повторила она и продолжила, когда Шарлотта опустилась на стул, а она сама присела на край столешницы: — Давай я начну с самого-самого начала, хорошо? Во-первых, как ты уже знаешь благодаря нашим вчерашним взорвавшимся знакомым, монстры существуют. Во-вторых, мне сто шестьдесят с лишним лет, так что я одна из них. В-третьих, поиск и защита этих самых монстров — главное дело моей жизни. Теперь о подробностях. Монстры, которых мы с моими соратниками предпочитаем звать абнормалами, действительно существуют, они крайне разнообразны — от банальных оборотней до существ, до которых не додумался ни один фантаст, — и всех их нужно защищать от людей, которые не способны понять красоту существа, отличного от них. Как и мой отец, я всю жизнь посвятила этому; ради этого я решилась сделать себя бессмертной. Иногда было совсем просто делать мою работу; иногда — как сейчас, например — это казалось практически невозможным, потому что людская глупость превосходила все разумные пределы. Каждый раз я надеялась, что рано или поздно это закончится, и каждый следующий раз моя надежда становилась все слабее. Несколько месяцев назад моему терпению пришел конец.

Она замолчала, сложила руки на груди и облизала губы, глядя на Шарлотту. Шарлотта сидела неподвижно, сжав руки на коленях, и изо всех сил старалась не потерять сознание. Все это звучало, как речи сумасшедшего — но в том, что все это правда, Шарлотта не сомневалась; ноги чесались от желания сбежать — но Шарлотта знала, что удрать не получится; горло саднило от острой потребности закричать или хотя бы попросить Хелен не продолжать — но Шарлотта не могла исторгнуть из груди ни звука. И над всеми ее мыслями и чувствами нависал сковывающий страх.

Хелен снова заговорила:

— Людей нужно проучить, решила я и стала искать способ сделать это. Война, к которой привело бы целенаправленное истребление человеческого вида, не выход, она может затронуть моих подопечных. Значит, надо было найти что-то, какое-то биологическое оружие, которое повлияет только на людей, и тут очень кстати подвернулись твои исследования. Ты не могла не заметить, что на некоторых твоих подопытных зверюшек вирус не действовал. Эта часть твоей работы меня заинтересовала; я изучила твои результаты более пристально и поняла, что мое изначальное предположение верно: это были животные с генетическими мутациями, которые, может быть, мешали им наслаждаться жизнью их вида в полной мере, зато обеспечили иммунитет к вирусу.

— Почему я? — прошептала Шарлотта.

Хелен мягко улыбнулась.

— Тебе просто немного не повезло, моя дорогая. Я внимательно следила за разработками в этой области, и ты первая нашла что-то, что цепляется за нормальную — в общепринятом смысле этого слова — ДНК.

— И что теперь? — так же тихо спросила Шарлотта, начиная дрожать.

Хелен пожала плечами.

— По-моему, это очевидно. Я заражу человечество твоим вирусом. — Уголки ее губ приподнялись. — Так это выглядит в твоих глазах. С моей точки зрения я просто устраню угрозу, которая тысячелетиями висела над моим видом.

Шарлотта молча смотрела на Хелен, и та, подождав немного, сказала:

— Конечно, меня расстраивает, что приходится делать это таким неэстетичным способом. Я полагаю, что у человека твой вирус в чистом виде вызовет эритропению плюс некоторые симптомы лимфолейкоза. Еще дома я постаралась разработать вещество, которое слегка модифицирует его и заставит зараженных искать способы возместить дефицит эритроцитов за счет внешних ресурсов.

Шарлотта думала, что ее паникующий мозг не в состоянии уследить за повествованием Хелен и тем более отреагировать на него, но тут она выпалила:

— Они превратятся в вампиров?

Хелен рассмеялась.

— Один мой друг очень оскорбился бы, если бы услышал эти слова. От вампиров у них будет только жажда крови, в остальном они скорее станут зомби, только охотящимися за кровью вместо мозгов.

По телу Шарлотты прошла особенно мощная волна дрожи. Она подняла свинцово тяжелые руки к ноющим вискам. Несколько минут назад она еще надеялась проснуться; теперь у ее сознания не осталось никакого прибежища.

— Мои друзья уже здесь, — Хелен посмотрела на часы и кивнула. — Они поймают мне лемура — чтобы твои опыты на них не пропали зря; я заражу его, дождусь, пока вирус заставит его желать напиться крови, и выпущу где-нибудь в людном месте. Когда он начнет выполнять мое желание, мы уже будем в воздухе. Тебе, может быть, интересно, почему бы не распылить вирус над островом — и над всем миром — или не вылить его в воду. — Шарлотте не было интересно, но Хелен все равно ответила: — Во-первых, я еще не знаю, не ослабила ли его моя присадка и не рассеется ли он в воде и воздухе, и еще мне хочется, чтобы люди знали, когда и как заразились. Во-вторых, в моей команде есть один человек, и я не хочу им рисковать, а от контакта с больными его уберечь проще, чем от рокового вдоха или глотка воды.

— Замолчи, — еле слышно простонала Шарлотта, — пожалуйста, хватит.

— Да, я сейчас совершаю главную ошибку кинозлодея, — сказала Хелен, усмехаясь, — рассказываю положительному герою о своих планах и мотивах. Но мою команду ты все равно скоро увидишь... — она наклонилась к Шарлотте и коснулась ладонью ее щеки. — А меня действительно очень давно никто так не целовал.

Шарлотта хотела, правда хотела отшатнуться, но тело ее больше не слушалось. Хелен тронула ее губы губами, выпрямилась и крикнула, не сводя с Шарлотты улыбающихся глаз:

— Генри!

Скрипнула открывающая дверь, и Шарлотте, когда она с трудом повернула голову на звук, показалось, что такой же скрип произвела ее шея. В комнату вошел невысокий мужчина, при взгляде на Шарлотту довольно осклабившийся, а за ним, согнувшись чуть ли не пополам — огромное волосатое существо с лицом обезьяны, тут же уставившееся на Хелен.

— Пора за работу, друзья мои, — сказала она, обращаясь к ним.

Обезьяноликий фыркнул. Шарлотте показалось, что лицо невысокого мужчины на секунду потемнело и вытянулось, а губы раздвинулись, обнажая гипертрофированные клыки, а потом она все-таки потеряла сознание.

***

 

В детстве у Шарлотты была очень плохая память, что доставляло ей немало неприятностей. Она не могла выучить стихотворение длиннее трех четверостиший, постоянно забывала, куда что положила и что ее просили сделать. Каким-то образом она дотянула до средней школы, умудрившись не уморить себя голодом по забывчивости, и только не на шутку увлекшись биологией, поняла, что если она хочет серьезно заниматься наукой, с памятью надо что-то делать. Несколько месяцев упорных тренировок дали плоды, о которых Шарлотта и мечтать не могла, но она не прекратила тренировать память и посмеивалась, когда люди, не знакомые с историей ее успеха, восхищались тем, что она все помнит. Она никогда не думала, что настанет день, когда она будет жалеть об этом и желать уметь забывать так же хорошо, как запоминать.

Чуть меньше месяца Шарлотта жила в доме Хелен, который его обитатели называли Убежищем. Чуть меньше месяца по земле шагал апокалипсис, наводняющий города и деревни зомби. Вирус, который послушно разнес по острову зараженный лемур, охватил весь мир; где-то дела обстояли чуть лучше, где-то — совсем плохо, но незатронутых мест не осталось, потому что на доктора Магнус работали не только люди и звери, но и птицы.

Шарлотта очень хорошо помнила, как метался по стеклянному ящику тот первый лемур. Его шерсть слиплась от гноя, сочащегося из всех отверстий, и Шарлотта знала, что скоро его начнут источать даже поры. Шарлотту держали в другой комнате, но она все равно слышала его вопли и глухие удары о стенки ящика, а иногда йети, безмолвное существо, рабски преданное Хелен, водил Шарлотту посмотреть на несчастного зверька. Шарлотте было стыдно от чувства огромного облегчения, когда второй член команды Хелен, оборотень Генри, увез его и вернулся налегке, но она ничего не могла поделать с собой. И дальше сдерживать рвотные позывы при взгляде на обезумевшего лемура было выше ее сил.

Шарлотта прекрасно помнила и то, как с ней случилась истерика, когда Хелен сказала, что все идет по плану и они могут улетать. Шарлотта бросилась на нее, но йети мгновенно обхватил Шарлотту огромными руками и сжал так, что у нее хрустнули ребра, а Генри влепил ей такую оплеуху, что очнулась она только в самолете. Через несколько часов за ней уже захлопнулась дверь отведенной ей комнаты Убежища.

Ее комната была роскошнее самого роскошного номера самого роскошного отеля, в каком ей приходилось останавливаться, но Шарлотта испытывала только тошноту, глядя на драпировки и тонкую резьбу по дереву. Ей даже не надо было задумываться о том, каким путем нажиты средства, которые пошли на обустройство этого огромного дома; чтобы ощутить, как комок подкатывает к горлу, ей достаточно было вспомнить, с какой радостью она пошла за хозяйкой этого великолепия, с каким восхищением смотрела на нее.

Впрочем, происходящее вне стен Убежища вызывало ничуть не более приятные эмоции. Ванкувер на глазах менялся; Шарлотта не знала, как именно Хелен распространила вирус здесь, но он быстро пожирал город, как огонь — высохшее поле. Паника первых дней почти мгновенно сменилась гробовой тишиной. Иногда Шарлотта заставляла себя смотреть в окно, надеясь, что ужас подстегнет ее разум, адреналин поможет на что-то решиться. Этого не происходило, но Шарлотта все равно гнала себя к окну — вполне возможно, что отчасти наказывая себя за доверчивость. Веселое летнее солнце, как назло, ярко освещало пустые безжизненные улицы с брошенными где попало машинами. Отчетливая пустота некогда оживленного города пугала, но намного хуже становилось, когда мимо Убежища проходили, ковыляли, ползли истекающие лимфой и гноем зомби. Те, у кого болезнь зашла уже очень далеко, необратимо далеко, почти утратили человеческий облик и, как улитки, оставляли за собой влажный, поблескивающий на солнце след. Те, кто еще сохранил какие-то крупицы рассудка, время от времени совались к воротам Убежища, смутно помня связь «дом—люди», но, отброшенные защитным полем, брели прочь, цепляясь вялыми ступнями за трещины в асфальте и свои же ноги. Были и такие, кто заразился недавно и пока все осознавал; они боялись старших собратьев по несчастью, считая, что все еще представляют для них интерес, хотя те уже чуяли своих и не трогали их. Они тоже часто напарывались на поле, стремясь укрыться за стеной, окружающей Убежище, но не уходили, когда их откидывало, а пытались криками привлечь к себе внимание обитателей, просили впустить их, спасти от кошмара, частью которого они уже стали, иногда сами того не подозревая. Смотреть на них Шарлотта не могла: убегала подальше от окна, забивалась в угол или бросалась на кровать и прятала голову под подушку. Но крики продолжали звучать у нее в ушах. Каждый раз ей очень хотелось сойти с ума, но что-то не давало пересечь грань, в такие минуты становящуюся совсем тонкой. Потом, когда из-под распухших век уже нечему было течь и ужас слегка ослаблял хватку на сердце, Шарлотта лежала, обессиленная, и думала, почему так происходит, почему она не может сбежать отсюда хотя бы ментально. Если судьба считала, что она еще не исполнила свое предназначение и должна каким-то образом исправить все, то Шарлотта была бы очень благодарна ей, если бы она подсказала, как именно надо все исправлять, потому что своим умом Шарлотта вряд ли до чего-то дойдет.

Сразу по приезде Хелен набрала нужное для дальнейших опытов количество крови Шарлотты и обезвредила вирус, который она все еще носила в себе. Шарлотта думала, что ее тут же убьют, но Хелен, словно прочитав ее мысли, улыбнулась и сказала, что она пока ей нужна. Шарлотта, уверенная, что Хелен интересовал только вирус, была очень удивлена, когда ночью выяснилось, зачем именно она нужна Хелен. Хелен была очень нежна, но большего унижения Шарлотта не испытывала никогда в жизни. Утром Хелен ушла, а Шарлотта весь день пролежала в позе эмбриона, не обращая никакого внимания на йети, трижды приносившего подносы с едой. Она боялась, что это повторится снова, больше, чем быть выброшенной на улицу к зомби или просто пристреленной; разумеется, это повторилось, и не раз. Шарлотта надеялась, что скоро наскучит Хелен, но ее надежда не желала оправдываться. Может быть, стоило попытаться задушить Хелен подушкой или просто открыто взбунтоваться, и тогда ее, возможно, убили бы, но когда Шарлотта задумалась над этим всерьез, она поняла, что смерти боится по-прежнему. Так она и жила, не в силах на что-то решиться.

Она мечтала, чтобы Хелен уехала куда-нибудь, потому что иначе она не оставила бы в покое любимую игрушку, и когда это наконец случилось, Шарлотта испытала такое острое счастье, что едва не рассмеялась, захлебываясь и задыхаясь, когда Хелен сказала ей, что уезжает на неделю. Вечером того дня, когда за Хелен закрылись ворота, Шарлотта даже рискнула выйти из своей комнаты, чего раньше никогда не делала. Помимо Хелен, в Убежище жили еще четверо: психолог доктор Уильям Циммерман, йети и чета оборотней, ждущих детеныша. Циммерман, прилизанный очкарик с безумными глазами, не терпевший никаких сокращений своего имени, был единственным, кто удостоил Шарлотту взглядом, когда Хелен представила команде нового жильца. Йети стоял в углу, глядя только на Хелен, а Генри и Эрика, сидящие на диване, хмыкнули и зашептались. К ее комнате ни разу никто не подходил, а йети, выполнявший обязанности официанта, входил без стука в одно и то же время и никогда не смотрел на Шарлотту. Поэтому она решила, что ничего страшного не случится, если она ненадолго выйдет из опостылевшей комнаты и погуляет по коридору.

Однако спокойно ей удалось пройти всего пару ярдов. Этот коридор утыкался в другой  
несколькими дверями дальше, и Шарлотта остановилась, как вкопанная, когда из-за угла медленно вышла Эрика и привалилась плечом к стене, не сводя глаз с Шарлотты.

— Милый, птичка вылетела из клетки, — вкрадчиво сказала она, и Шарлотта чуть не завизжала: из-за другого угла выскочила жуткая тварь.

Тот, кто придумал, что оборотень похож на волка, никогда не видел ни того, ни другого. У Генри в зверином обличье была свалявшаяся шерсть, мерзкая сморщенная морда, тощие конечности — и по-человечески насмешливые глаза.

Эрика не глядя протянула руку и потрепала мужа по загривку.

— Жаль, что нам нельзя с ней играть, правда? — вздохнула она, и ее лицо изменилось так же, как лицо Генри тогда, на острове.

Генри взвыл и переступил с лапы на лапу. Эрика сделала шаг вперед и хрипло прорычала:

— Но ведь доктора Магнус здесь нет, а ты всегда можешь подправить записи, верно, милый?

Генри только сделал вид, что бросается на Шарлотту, но ей и этого хватило. Под звонкий смех Эрики, в котором еще слышались звериные нотки, она развернулась и опрометью бросилась к себе в комнату, захлопнула дверь и прижалась к ней спиной. Толстое дерево пару раз вздрогнуло под ударами сильной лапы, снова зазвенел смех, плавно перешедший в рычание и сменившийся удаляющимся топотом, и все стихло. Шарлотта сползла на пол и заплакала.

Чуть позже, безукоризненно следуя графику, пришел йети с едой, но на этот раз не просто грохнул подносом о стол, а поставил его на кровать, на которой свернулась все еще вздрагивающая Шарлотта, и злобно уставился на нее.

— Ешь, — пророкотал он.

— Я не хочу, — прошептала Шарлотта, завороженная его взглядом.

— Ешь, — повторил он и нагнулся к ней. — Или мне покормить тебя?

Шарлотту чуть не вывернуло наизнанку от его шелестящего дыхания, но она заставила себя сесть и подтянуть поднос к себе. Она постаралась отключиться от реальности и представить, что это не она через силу запихивает еду в рот, а кто-то другой, за кем она наблюдает со стороны.

Йети стоял над ней, пока она не съела все до последней крошки. Как только он ушел, Шарлотта побежала в туалет и все до последней крошки отдала унитазу.

Этой ночью заснуть Шарлотте не удалось. Под окном выли и смеялись, по коридору тяжело топал йети. Когда рассвело, в дверь снова заколотили в четыре лапы — так, чтобы дверь тряслась, но царапин на ней не осталось. Атаки повторялись трижды, как раз после визитов йети, опять всю трапезу стоявшего у Шарлотты над душой, и ужас не способствовал удержанию еды в желудке.

На четвертый день Шарлотта с ужасом поняла, что ждет возвращения Хелен, как ребенок — Нового года. Как бы ужасны ни были ночи с ней, то, что творилось в ее отсутствие, было еще хуже. Шарлотта ожидала, что доктор Циммерман тоже примет в этом участие, но он так и не показался. Хоть какое-то облегчение.

Хелен вернулась, и в коридоре за дверью Шарлотты снова воцарилась тишина. Йети перестал заставлять ее есть и буравить взглядом. Шарлотта почти с радостью впустила Хелен в свою постель и помотала головой в ответ на вопрос, не случилось ли чего, пока хозяйки не было дома. Ей хотелось поскорее забыть обо всем... и чтобы Хелен больше никогда никуда не уезжала.

Однако прошло совсем немного времени, как показалось Шарлотте, и Хелен снова оставила Убежище на своих товарищей. Все повторилось в точности, как в первый раз, а потом еще раз и еще, и каждый раз Шарлотта испытывала ничуть не менее сильный страх. Привыкнуть ей так и не удалось.

Как-то утром после очередного возвращения Хелен выяснилось, что Уильяма тоже не бывает в Убежище, когда нет Хелен, он сопровождает ее в поездках. Одеваясь, Хелен сказала, что Циммермана интересуют изменения в психике здоровых людей, вынужденных выживать и приспосабливаться к катастрофическим условиям, и недавно заразившихся, еще способных адекватно оценивать свое состояние. Хелен с удовольствием предоставляет ему возможность удовлетворить любопытство.

— Конечно, это довольно опасно, учитывая его... несовершенство, — сказала Хелен, и Шарлотта закусила щеку изнутри: ее до сих пор коробил тон, который Хелен использовала, говоря о людях. — Но из этого может получиться хорошее исследование, и я решила рискнуть, тем более, что мы достойно экипированы. Кстати, тобой он тоже очень интересуется.

— В каком смысле? — прошептала Шарлотта.

Хелен засмеялась, застегивая блузку.

— Не бойся, ему просто хочется поговорить с тобой. Может быть, как с одним из последних живых и здоровых представителей его вида, может быть, как с человеком, благодаря которому все это началось. — Она внимательно смотрела на Шарлотту, очевидно наслаждаясь гримасой боли на ее лице. — Может быть, еще в каком-то плане. Если ты не возражаешь, я приведу его ближе к вечеру, и ты все узнаешь сама.

— Я не возражаю, — тихо ответила Шарлотта.

Хелен никогда не била ее за какие-то проступки — которых Шарлотта, в принципе, не совершала, — но что-то подсказывало ей, что лучше отвечать на любое подобие вопроса, исходящее от Хелен. Та довольно кивнула, ушла и вернулась с Циммерманом около пяти часов.

— Вы уже знакомы, — улыбнулась она, — поэтому опустим церемонию представления. Не буду вам мешать.

— Ты не останешься? — спросил Уильям, стискивая в руках блокнот, и в его голосе прозвучало такое разочарование, что Шарлотта навострила уши.

— Нет, мой мальчик, у меня накопилось очень много дел, — мягко, но не слишком тепло ответила Хелен и вышла из комнаты, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Уильям раздраженно дернул головой, быстро прошел к креслу и упал в него, кусая губы. Шарлотта искоса наблюдала за ним, сидя на стуле, и пыталась понять, зачем ему нужна была Хелен.

— Как так случилось, что вы переспали? — вдруг резко спросил Уильям, поднимая голову.

Шарлотта вздрогнула. Такого вопроса она не ожидала. Она думала, что он станет пытать ее по поводу вируса и того, что она чувствовала, поняв, что ее предали, или глядя на плетущихся по улице зомби.

— Она... — хрипло начала Шарлотта и откашлялась. — Она спасла мне жизнь, мне и еще нескольким людям. И она была так хороша, когда делала это, что я не смогла устоять.

Уильям поджал губы, потом велел:

— Расскажи все с начала.

Шарлотта подумала немного и заговорила. Она рассказывала, как впервые увидела Хелен и какое развитие получили события, и одновременно прислушивалась к себе. В груди засело какое-то непонятное чувство; словно вот-вот случится что-то, чего нельзя упустить, иначе можно просто не жить дальше. Шарлотта говорила и внимательно следила за лицом Циммермана. Чувства, почти атрофировавшиеся, притупленные страхом и отчаянием, выходили из спячки, обострялись, мозг начинал работать в привычном режиме. Уильяма не просто так интересует этот вопрос, он не просто так хочет знать все подробности именно от Шарлотты, он не просто так хотел, чтобы Хелен осталась. Вполне возможно, что Шарлотта почему-то мешает ему и он стремится избавиться от нее, а сделать это можно, лишь заставив Хелен разочароваться в ней, очернив ее перед Хелен. И словно в доказательство этим мыслям, пока Шарлотта говорила, Уильям оценивающе рассматривал ее, словно пытаясь понять, что в ней такого хорошего, найти ее слабое место.

Шарлотта дошла до момента, когда Хелен поцеловала ее, закончив рассказ о своих планах, Уильям поморщился, и Шарлотта вдруг поняла, что он влюблен в Хелен. Он болезненно честолюбив и ревнив, не нужно знать его очень хорошо, чтобы понять это, он сам не слишком старается это скрыть, так что, конечно, это странная любовь; конечно, он завидует ей, отчаянно жаждет обладать таким же влиянием, но она интересует его не только как сильный лидер, но и как женщина. И возможно, ее невнимание к нему как к мужчине уязвляет его еще сильнее, чем нежелание делиться властью. Осознав это, Шарлотта замерла, словно парализованная; ей пришлось сделать над собой колоссальное усилие, чтобы скрыть свое состояние, потому что впервые за все пребывание здесь она почувствовала, что еще не все потеряно. Теперь главное — правильно распорядиться новой информацией.

Она закончила свой рассказ и опустила глаза, отчасти чтобы не выдать себя, отчасти показывая, что больше ей сказать нечего, и как Циммерман ни бился над ней, на его вопросы она отвечала односложно и неохотно. Наконец он сдался и ушел. Если он и нажаловался Хелен на нежелание Шарлотты сотрудничать, это никак на ней не отразилось.

Следующие несколько дней Шарлотта провела в мучительных раздумьях, какую тактику избрать в общении с Циммерманом, как направить его мысли в нужное русло. Она пока не думала о побеге напрямую, но уже знала, что обдумать надо каждый шажок, если уж она решилась действовать. Приняв решение, она тут же начинала подвергать его сомнениям, пробовать на прочность всеми способами, какие могла придумать, часто абсолютно фантастическими, и оно, разумеется, не выдерживало такого напора; поиски выхода начинались снова. Ей все время казалось, что Хелен заподозрит что-нибудь, даже если Шарлотта на чем-то наконец остановится и начнет более детально обдумывать какой-то один путь на волю.

Помощь пришла неожиданно и оттуда, откуда Шарлотта никак не ждала ее получить.

— Я тут подумала, — сказала как-то Хелен, уходя от Шарлотты, — может быть, тебе совсем омерзительно находиться здесь и ты хочешь уйти? Так я не стану тебе мешать.

Она уже стояла у двери и с этими словами широко распахнула ее, придерживая створку. Шарлотта едва успела подавить первый порыв — вскочить, оттолкнуть Хелен, в чем мать родила броситься вон отсюда, — но ее голова была слишком полна мыслями о том, что Уильяма можно использовать для более аккуратного, запланированного и гарантированного против провала побега. Поэтому на лице ее, уже привыкшем выражать то, что нужно Шарлотте, отразился ужас, она подтянула одеяло к груди, отползла к спинке кровати и замотала головой. Хелен улыбнулась.

— Я так и думала. Снаружи все-таки хуже, чем здесь, и я рада, что ты это понимаешь. Мне было бы жаль с тобой расстаться.

— Мне хорошо с тобой, — сказала Шарлотта и сама удивилась, как легко ей дались эти слова.

Хелен смотрела на нее так долго, что Шарлотта испугалась, не перегнула ли палку, но наконец губы Хелен тронула удивленная улыбка.

— Какое все-таки странное существо человек, — тихо обронила она и вышла.

Шарлотта обхватила колени руками и зажмурилась, чувствуя, как отпускает постоянное напряжение, выматывавшее намного сильнее, чем непомерные физические нагрузки. Надо было действовать, пока этот подъем не сменился спадом, который, возможно, приведет ее в такие бездны отчаяния, из которых она уже не сможет выбраться. Осталось только дождаться, когда Циммерман снова решит ее навестить. Шарлотта не сомневалась, что это произойдет: его беспокойная душа заставит его прийти еще раз, чтобы узнать то, что не удалось в прошлый раз.

И он пришел.

— В прошлый раз я был немного не в себе, — сухо сказал он, садясь в кресло. — Я хотел задать тебе совсем другие вопросы.

Конечно, не в себе, подумала Шарлотта. Неделя наедине с Хелен, которая не обращает на тебя внимания... Видит око, да зуб неймет — очень неприятное ощущение.

— Я готова ответить на них сейчас, — кротко сказала Шарлотта.

На этот раз Циммерман задавал именно те вопросы, которых ждала Шарлотта, но теперь ей было почти не больно на них отвечать. К тому же, помимо всего прочего, Уильям вскользь дал ей понять, что Хелен работает над лекарством от вируса, и поинтересовался ее мнением на этот счет. Шарлотта чуть не подпрыгнула. Если это правда, перед уходом придется нанести визит Хелен. Это еще сильнее подогрело ее решимость, и когда он спросил, как ей здесь живется, она проронила:

— Иногда мне кажется, что лучше умереть снаружи, чем жить здесь, — и торопливо бросила на Уильяма опасливый взгляд, словно эти слова случайно сорвались у нее с языка.

Уильям фыркнул, но как-то не очень уверенно, и Шарлотта поняла, что он стоит на зыбучем песке, только сам еще не знает об этом. Она вздохнула, как будто смиряясь с тем, что выдала себя, и чуть наклонилась к нему, нервно хрустя суставами пальцев.

— Доктор Циммерман... Я никогда не призналась бы вам в этом, но я чувствую, что мешаю вам. Я понимаю, что вы чувствуете, когда думаете о нас с Хелен...

Он стиснул зубы, когда она назвала ее по имени, но, едва Шарлотта открыла рот, чтобы развить свою мысль, он резко спросил:

— А почему бы мне просто не убить тебя?

Шарлотта виновато покачала головой, хотя все внутри словно облили ледяной водой.

— Она вам этого не простит. Она меня любит.

Уильям закусил губу, и Шарлотта поздравила себя: его совершенно определенно раздирали такие же мощные сомнения, какие терзали ее последнюю неделю.

— Что, если я натравлю на тебя Генри? Или Эрику? Выдам это за убийство на почве ревности? Якобы Эрике не понравилось, как ты смотришь на Генри?

Циммерман выдавал слова короткими очередями, из последних сил стараясь остаться сверху, не дать Шарлотте выйти из состояния запуганного смирения. Но замешательство не шло ему на пользу, а вот Шарлотте придавало сил. Ему было что терять, тогда как у нее осталась только ее жизнь, за которую она будет драться до последнего.

Шарлотта позволила себе немного скепсиса во взгляде, которым одарила Уильяма.

— По-вашему, она поверит? Я думала, вы лучше знаете ее или, во всяком случае, более высокого мнения о ее уме.

Он вскочил, крикнул:

— Чтобы я больше не слышал от тебя ничего подобного! — и выбежал из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

Шарлотта долго думала над тем, в чью пользу завершилась встреча, так и не разобралась и решила дождаться каких-нибудь последствий. Однако дни шли, с ней никто ничего не сделал, и Циммерман больше не совался к ней. Скоро Шарлотте пришлось убеждать себя не отчаиваться и ждать, терпеливо ждать.

Очевидно, ей снова помогла Хелен, сделав что-то, что довело Уильяма. Он ворвался в комнату Шарлотты, яростно посмотрел на нее и заметался из угла в угол. Шарлотта отошла от окна, у которого стояла, и ждала, когда он набегается.

— Ладно, — наконец сказал Циммерман, останавливаясь перед ней, — дождемся, пока Магнус уедет, и я выпущу тебя.

Нет, молнией мелькнуло в голове у Шарлотты, если Хелен не будет в Убежище, не видать тебе лекарства! К тому же, вдруг поняла она, ей очень хочется поквитаться. Просто взять и уничтожить Хелен, не изощряясь и желательно не прикасаясь к ней. Вот бы удалось где-то взять пистолет... Шарлотта напрягла бы память и вспомнила, как с ним обращаться.

Мысль о Хелен вдобавок к страху теперь вызывала еще и отвращение, так что гримаса, с которой Шарлотта посмотрела на Уильяма, была неподдельная.

— Знаете, а я ведь правда считала вас умным парнем. Но чем дольше мы общаемся, тем сильнее моя уверенность в том, что я ошиблась. Неужели вы не понимаете, как это будет выглядеть в ее глазах? Маленький мальчик так ревнует маму к ее новому платью, в котором она постоянно вертится перед зеркалом, что дожидается, пока она уйдет в магазин, и выкидывает платье в окно. Вы правда думаете, что она станет к вам более благосклонна, как только я исчезну, и неважно, каким образом?

— Заткнись! — взвизгнул Уильям, заливаясь багровой краской. — Заткнись! Заткнись!

Шарлотта шагнула к нему, дрожа от возбуждения, и он попятился, поднимая руку, словно ожидая атаки.

— Надо, чтобы она была в Убежище, — очень внятно сказала Шарлотта. — Тогда она не сможет свалить всю вину на вас или кого-то еще. Ей придется считаться с тем, что и она не уследила за мной. Идеальный вариант — чтобы она была здесь одна. — Она ткнула его в грудь пальцем. — И прекратите вести себя так, словно это нужно только мне.

Глядя, как он съежился под ее угрожающим взглядом, Шарлотта подумала, что он никогда не добьется расположения Хелен. Подумать только, бывшая жертва осмелилась прикрикнуть на него, и он уже поджал хвост.

— Так вы мне поможете или уже не против того, чтобы я продолжала ублажать ее? — спросила Шарлотта, и Уильям заскрипел зубами.

— Я помогу, — прошептал он.

Прошло еще два дня, прежде чем Циммерман вернулся. Он принес большой лист бумаги и разложил его на кровати.

— План дома, — он постучал пальцем по пятизначному числу, написанному на полях, — и код от ворот. Код Эрики, — добавил он, поколебавшись. — Он будет действителен до конца недели. Если не успеешь сбежать сейчас, новый код ты от меня не получишь. Здоровяк уезжает завтра, я еду с ним. Эрика и Генри улетают сегодня вечером. У тебя будет три дня, прежде чем код изменится.

— Где и когда я могу нарваться на Хелен? — спросила Шарлотта, сдерживая дрожь возбуждения.

— Ее кабинет на четвертом этаже, ты на третьем. Просто не поднимайся наверх и не пользуйся лифтами. По будням Магнус работает с девяти до полудня и с трех до шести, по выходным каждый интервал увеличивается на час. — Уильям больно сжал ее плечо и прошипел: — Если ты будешь здесь, когда я вернусь, тебе придется плохо.

Шарлотта ничего не сказала. Его лицо дернулось, он отпустил ее и ушел. Шарлотта села на кровать, внимательно рассмотрела план, аккуратно свернула его и спрятала под матрас. У Хелен в кабинете наверняка будет оружие, и если Шарлотте удастся подкрасться незаметно и вырубить ее, появится возможность обыскать кабинет и найти и оружие, и лекарство, если оно существует. Пожалуй, тяжелый подсвечник на одну свечу подойдет, решила Шарлотта.

Для диверсии она выбрала субботу. День в почти пустом Убежище прошел в размышлениях о мониторах слежения, которыми может быть забит кабинет Хелен, о спонтанных изменениях в ее графике и прочих приятных вещах, но решимость Шарлотты уже ничто не могло поколебать, и дело было не в угрозе Уильяма. Шарлотта просто не смогла бы жить прежней жизнью, упустив этот шанс.

В субботу она вышла из комнаты около десяти, рассудив, что к этому времени Хелен уже углубилась в работу и к ней проще будет подкрасться незамеченной. План дома Шарлотта заткнула за пояс; код и дорогу до кабинет Хелен — во всяком случае, до того, что она считала ее кабинетом — она помнила наизусть. В руке Шарлотта сжимала подсвечник, которым предварительно хорошенько помахала, давая руке привыкнуть к его весу. Подходя к концу коридора, Шарлотта секунду поколебалась, подсознательно ожидая, что сейчас из-за угла выскочит оборотень, но потом тряхнула головой и зашагала вперед.

Она не ошиблась насчет расположения кабинета Хелен. Услышав доносящийся из-за приоткрытой двери смех, Шарлотта чуть не вскрикнула, но, прислушавшись, поняла, что это просто видеоконференция. Хелен снова рассмеялась, пообещала сделать все в лучшем виде и попрощалась. Шарлотта выждала несколько мгновений, чтобы не попасть в поле зрения веб-камеры, присела и осторожно заглянула в комнату.

Хелен сидела спиной к двери, повернувшись к одному из стоявших на столе мониторов; она была в наушниках и постукивала ногой по полу в такт музыке. Шарлотта сделала несколько глубоких вздохов, окинула взглядом комнату в поисках зеркальных поверхностей, в которых Хелен могла заметить ее отражение; не найдя их, встала, открыла дверь полностью и вошла. С каждым шагом росла ее уверенность, что Хелен прекрасно знает, что в комнате есть кто-то еще. Но Хелен так и не обернулась, и подсвечник врезался в ее затылок, сбивая наушники и швыряя ее лицом на стол. Шарлотта с огромным трудом удержалась, чтобы не ударить неподвижное тело еще раз и еще, дробя кости. Если она не найдет лекарство сама, Хелен ей еще понадобится.

Первым делом Шарлотта обшарила ящики стола и, к огромной радости, нашла в одном из них револьвер и коробку патронов. Она торопливо заполнила барабан, внимательно посмотрела на револьвер, примерила к руке, взвела курок. Случайно выстрелить она не боялась, а лишние секунды, потраченные на это потом, могли стать роковыми. Осмотревшись, Шарлотта поняла, что будет лучше, если Хелен придет в себя поскорее, потому что ничего похожего на лабораторное оборудование в комнате не было, и если лекарство здесь, оно в каком-нибудь тайнике. Чтобы просто найти его, уйдет час, не говоря уже о том, что особенным талантом взломщицы Шарлотта не обладала. На столе рядом с клавиатурой лежал КПК; Шарлотта включила блютус и подвинула устройство к Хелен. Что еще сделать, она не знала, поэтому подтащила к столу стул, села и стала ждать, держа Хелен на мушке.

Минут через двадцать Хелен застонала и пошевелилась.

— Не надо резких движений, — посоветовала Шарлотта, напрягаясь, — а то голова закружится.

Хелен снова застонала и осторожно выпрямилась.

— Что происходит? — удивленно спросила она, сфокусировав взгляд на Шарлотте, и коснулась затылка. — Чем ты меня так?

— Подсвечником, — спокойно ответила Шарлотта. — Еле дотащила.

Хелен улыбнулась и поморщилась.

— Хотела же поставить в ту комнату тройные канделябры. — Она прищурилась. — Ну и что тебе нужно? Код от ворот?

— Лекарство, — Шарлотта кивнула на КПК, — но сначала скинь на него свои разработки. Все. Всё о вирусе, его усовершенствованиях и лекарстве.

Хелен несколько минут посидела неподвижно, потом медленно начала вставать. Шарлотта выстрелила; пуля вонзилась в картину над головой Хелен, и та так же медленно села на место и щелкнула мышкой, открывая нужную папку.

— А ты решительно настроена, — заметила она, начиная передачу данных. — Вряд ли выдашь своего помощника?

Шарлотта промолчала.

— Знаешь, а ведь я тебе поверила, — сказала Хелен, глядя ей в глаза. — Поверила, что тебе хорошо со мной. Тебе, может быть...

Еще одна пуля впилась в деревянную панель под картиной; Хелен удивленно подняла брови и больше ничего не сказала. Шарлотта заполнила пустые места в барабане, посматривая на Хелен. Та терпеливо ждала окончания передачи, и Шарлотта поняла, почему она ничего не предпринимает. Ей интересно, насколько серьезно настроена Шарлотта, хотя она и не верит, что Шарлотта готова дойти до крайних мер. Что ж, Шарлотту это вполне устраивало.

— Теперь лекарство, — скомандовала Шарлотта, когда КПК пискнул, уведомляя, что данные переданы, и добавила, когда Хелен взяла его в руки: — Оставь, я сама заберу.

— Лекарство у меня в лаборатории, — сказала Хелен, но Шарлотта только улыбнулась.

— Нет, оно у тебя здесь. Обещаю не подсматривать шифр, если не будешь глупить.

Хелен посмотрела на Шарлотту почти с уважением.

— Мне правда будет тебя не хватать, — сказала она и встала, держа руки на виду.

Сейф оказался за той самой картиной, которую продырявила первая пуля. Хелен вытащила оттуда серебристый чемоданчик и пистолет для инъекций.

— У него три режима, — объяснила она, показывая маленький рычажок, — инъекция, распыление и стрельба. Лучше всего распылять на рану. Заряжается капсулами, — Хелен открыла чемоданчик, демонстрируя ряды маленьких шариков, — вот сюда, — она постучала по отверстию на корпусе. — Запомнила?

— Запомнила, — ответила Шарлотта и выстрелила Хелен в грудь.

Шарлотте показалось, что на колени Хелен повергло скорее крайнее изумление, чем боль. Опомниться ей Шарлотта не дала: она подошла, приставила револьвер ко лбу Хелен и нажала на спусковой крючок. Хелен откинулась назад, ударилась о стену и сползла на пол, раскинув руки. На Шарлотту тут же нахлынуло ощущение одиночества. Она села на пол рядом с Хелен и, сделав глубокий вдох, задержала дыхание, пока не зазвенело в ушах. Голова опустела, и Шарлотта вдруг растерялась, забыв, что надо делать дальше. Несколько минут она просидела, прижавшись к столу и тупо глядя перед собой, потом встала и посмотрела на чемоданчик. Надо найти рюкзак, вдруг подумала она и уцепилась за эту мысль, выбираясь из оторопи. Она закрыла чемоданчик, взяла пистолет и КПК и вышла в коридор, не оглянувшись на тело у стены. Быстро сбежав по лестнице на свой этаж, Шарлотта принялась систематически толкать все двери подряд, пока не наткнулась на незапертую. Это оказалась комната Хелен; Шарлотта приложила максимум усилий, чтобы как можно меньше глазеть по сторонам. Перевернув вверх дном содержимое шкафов, она нашла большой мешок с затягивающейся горловиной и лямками и решила им удовольствоваться. Чемоданчик туда влез, и это главное.

Из Убежища Шарлотта выбралась без проблем и даже почти не ждала, что на нее кто-нибудь бросится из-за угла. Однако перед воротами она остановилась, нервно сжимая револьвер вспотевшей рукой. Стремясь вырваться из плена, она не то чтобы забыла, что творится за стенами клетки, но это как-то отошло на второй план. Теперь же она стояла на пороге мира, в котором властвовали зомби, и Шарлотта поняла, что боится уходить, так боится, что уже с трудом может вспомнить код. Именно это и заставило ее протянуть руку и набрать пять цифр. Створки ворот тихо зашуршали, расходясь.

Еще идя по Убежищу, Шарлотта вспомнила, что не спросила у Хелен самого главного — работает ли лекарство. Тогда же она решила, что нужно в первую очередь найти недавно заразившегося — должны же они быть в огромном городе — и опробовать лекарство на нем. Если оно работает, можно перевести дух и попытаться связаться с Фелизом. Шарлотта не исключала очень большой вероятности, что он не захочет ее слушать, если вообще жив, но попробовать стоило в любом случае.

Шарлотта осторожно прошла вдоль стены Убежища, заглянула за угол, прислушалась. Тихо, только ветер шуршит пакетом у урны. Шарлотта подобралась, поправила мешок и припустила через дорогу к переулку; там прижалась к стене и снова прислушалась. Снова ничего; оставалось надеяться, что зомби передвигаются не совсем бесшумно.

Она прошла по нескольким переулкам, всматриваясь в окна, ища лазейку в квартиру, где можно будет устроить привал и еще раз спокойно все обдумать. Наконец удача ей улыбнулась: на третьем этаже серого кирпичного дома Шарлотта заметила приподнятую раму. Правда, чтобы туда добраться, надо было подняться по пожарной лестнице и с нее дотянуться до окна, открыть его и влезть внутрь, не сорвавшись. Все это не вызывало у Шарлотты никаких переживаний. Она только что убила древнее бессмертное существо, в конце концов.

Спрыгнув с подоконника на пол, Шарлотта снова прислушалась и негромко выкрикнула безличное приветствие, но квартира ответила ей мертвой тишиной. Даже если здесь кто-то был и услышал ее, вряд ли зомби умеют притаиваться, а если человек здоров или только-только заболел — этого-то Шарлотте и было нужно. Она прошлась по квартире, сунув револьвер в карман, внимательно вглядываясь и вслушиваясь в тишину; ничто не говорило, что здесь кто-то есть, поэтому Шарлотта чуть не выплюнула сердце, когда нервный голос у нее за спиной крикнул:

— Стоять!

Шарлотта застыла на месте и медленно подняла руки.

— Повернитесь!

Так же медленно она повернулась и сначала увидела только дуло направленного на нее пистолета. Потом ее взгляд поднялся выше, и ее горло сжалось от страха и очень лишней сейчас брезгливости.

Пистолет в трясущейся руке держал высокий темноволосый парень лет тридцати, одетый в футболку и шорты — видимо, вышел на пробежку, когда его укусили. Симпатичный, если не считать воскового, желтого лица и прозрачной жидкости, текущей из носа и уголков глаз. Кожа на кистях рук потрескалась, и из трещин тоже сочилась жидкость. Шарлотта не могла оторвать глаз от капельки, стекающей по его скуле, как слеза; вот она, смерть, думала она, пытаясь разлепить пересохшие губы, медленная и неумолимая. Хотя нет, одернула она себя, если Хелен закончила работу над лекарством, все поправимо. Парня явно укусили не так давно, дня три — самое большее.

— Меня зовут Шарлотта, — наконец с огромным трудом выдавила она, — я не зомби, я здорова. Пожалуйста, не стреляйте. Как вас зовут?

— Тед Дикинсон, — ответил он, не задумавшись, и нахмурился, недовольный своей рефлекторной вежливостью.

У Шарлотты отлегло от сердца. Если он сохранил свои привычки, если все еще цеплялся за нормальное человеческое бытие, значит, болезнь действительно не слишком запущена и не добралась до его мозга.

— Мистер Дикинсон, — как можно спокойнее сказала она, и рука с пистолетом опустилась на добрый дюйм: привычное обращение немного успокоило его, — я сбежала из большого дома у реки, вы знаете его? Такой похожий на собор, без одной башенки? — Тед кивнул, но Шарлотта помедлила, раздумывая, говорить ему всю правду или сказать только, что у нее есть лекарство; наконец решила, что негоже утаивать что-то от потенциального союзника, и скороговоркой выпалила: — Меня держали там, потому что я работала над этим вирусом, но у меня есть лекарство.

Глаза Теда распахнулись, когда он услышал про вирус, но он успел удержать палец, лежащий на курке, когда она сказала про лекарство.

— Я понимаю, что в ваших глазах я причина всего этого кошмара, — продолжила Шарлотта, — но поверьте, это очень долгая история. Я расскажу ее вам, если захотите, но пока вам нужно знать только то, что я попала в руки очень плохих людей, но я очень хочу помочь, и мне нужна ваша помощь.

Тед молчал несколько долгих секунд, потом мрачно спросил:

— Какой помощи вы ждете от ходячего трупа?

— Я хочу опробовать на вас лекарство, — она опустила взгляд на его лодыжку, обмотанную какой-то тряпкой. — Вас туда укусили?

— Да, — коротко ответил он и недоверчиво прищурился. — Вы думаете, оно может не сработать?

— Я не знаю, — призналась Шарлотта. — Его разработали те, кто меня похитил, и я только знаю, что у меня в мешке субстанция, которую создавали как лекарство. Я не знаю, как оно подействует и что будет, если оно не подействует или подействует неправильно. Может быть, вы тут же умрете, может быть, тут же превратитесь в зомби, может быть... не знаю, что еще может быть. Если вы готовы рискнуть, давайте попробуем; если нет, позвольте мне воспользоваться телефоном, если он работает, и отпустите. — Она помолчала и добавила через силу: — Я пойму, если вы просто меня убьете. На этот случай — лекарство в мешке, маленькие ампулы в серебристом чемоданчике; пистолет для инъекций лежит сверху.

Тед шмыгнул носом и тяжело сглотнул, крепче сжимая рукоять пистолета. Шарлотта подумала, что он сейчас пристрелит ее, но тут, к ее огромному удивлению и облегчению, Тед опустил пистолет и решительно сказал:

— Так, ладно. С этим разберемся позже. Колите.

Он с трудом опустился на одно колено и начал разматывать тряпку, которая оказалась кухонным полотенцем. Шарлотта быстро сняла мешок, встала на колени и торопливо начала вытаскивать чемоданчик и пистолет. Подняв глаза и увидев рану на ноге Теда, она задохнулась. Он усмехнулся.

— А мне-то каково, представьте.

Шарлотта улыбнулась дрожащими губами.

— Сядьте и вытяните ногу. Я брызну лекарством на рану, через поврежденные ткани оно быстрее вступит в реакцию с вирусом.

— Никогда не любил иголки, — одобрил Тед, с трудом опускаясь на пол.

Капельки, осевшие на развороченной плоти, зашипели, будто вскипев, и Тед заорал от неожиданности, а потом тихонько заскулил, чуть не прокусив губу.

— Предупреждать же надо! — просипел он обиженно.

— Извините, — пробормотала Шарлотта.

Она ушла в спальню, стащила матрас с кровати и перетащила его в комнату, где сидел Тед. Велев ему лечь на матрас, она принесла одеяло и бросила его на пол рядом с матрасом.

— Простите, но подоткнуть его вам не смогу.

— Такой милости я и не жду, — сказал Тед, осторожно накидывая на себя одеяло.

Шарлотта села в кресло и попросила:

— Сообщайте об изменениях состояния, хорошо?

Тед промычал что-то утвердительное и закрыл глаза. Исполнить ее пожелание он не смог. Изменения наступили через пару часов, и Шарлотта сама их заметила: Теда начало рвать. Шарлотта метнулась было в ванную за тазиком, но он, давясь, окликнул ее.

— Нечего вам бегать туда-сюда с моими выделениями, — прохрипел он. — На кухне в буфете ворох пакетов, принесите.

Использованные пакеты он завязывал удивительно аккуратно для его состояния и позволил Шарлотте очень осторожно собрать их и вынести за дверь, только когда их набралось слишком много. Помочь ему как-то еще Шарлотта не могла и уныло сидела в своем кресле, обняв колени.

— Теперь вряд ли прокатит приударить за вами, да? — слабо усмехнулся Тед, когда Шарлотта вернулась, выкинув очередную партию пакетов.

Она улыбнулась.

— Извините, я не интересуюсь мужчинами.

Тед удивленно поднял брови, потом хрипло засмеялся.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что это может меня обрадовать.

— Но вы все равно очень милый, — поспешно добавила Шарлотта.

— Спасибо, — сказал Тед, и его снова вырвало.

Когда стемнело, он спросил:

— Как думаете, это нормально? В смысле, это лекарство так работает?

— Я не знаю, — ответила Шарлотта и вдруг расплакалась.

Она плакала, вымещая все, что накопилось в душе за последние недели, и не могла остановиться. Тед сначала попытался успокоить ее, но скоро понял, что ей просто нужно выплакаться, и затих. Когда она вытерла глаза и подняла голову, он мягко сказал:

— Ложитесь спать, Шарлотта. У меня тут еще много места для блевотины.

— Я не усну, — покачала головой Шарлотта, но Тед улыбнулся.

— Вам так кажется. Ложитесь. Это кресло разбирается. Вряд ли за ночь я превращусь в кого-нибудь страшнее Дерьмодемона.

Шарлотта хихикнула против воли, поколебалась несколько мгновений и начала раскладывать кресло. Тед был прав: стоило ей принять горизонтальное положение, она уснула.

Проснулась она оттого, что ее трясли за плечо и орали ей в ухо:

— Шарлотта! Подействовало! Просыпайтесь, я здоров!

Шарлотта вскочила, ничего не понимая, не помня, где она и как сюда попала. Перед ней стоял парень в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер, и улыбался до ушей.

— Вы меня спасли, черт возьми! — закричал он. — Видите? Никакого гноя, ни рвоты, ничего! Я в полном порядке!

Тед, вспомнила Шарлотта, и с этого имени клубок стремительно размотался. Убитая ею Хелен, побег, проба лекарства... Значит, все не зря, все получилось! Шарлотта бросилась Теду на шею, и он едва успел подхватить полотенце.

— Поосторожней, — смущенно сказал он и, когда она отпустила его, извинившись, ушел искать одежду.

— Вы хотели мне рассказать свою историю, — напомнил одетый в немного узкую в груди футболку и широкие штаны Тед, когда они исследовали холодильник.

— Я бы сказала, что вам она покажется невероятной, но после всего, что вы пережили, думаю, вы поверите во все, — улыбнулась Шарлотта, выгружая на стол ветчину и хлеб.

— В точку, — засмеялся Тед.

Она рассказала ему все, начиная с того, как взялась за работу над вирусом. Тед слушал, задумчиво жуя бутерброд, и спросил, когда она закончила:

— Вы вчера просили дать вам позвонить. С кем хотели связаться?

— С Фелизом, — ответила Шарлотта, — с человеком, которому я собиралась отдать вирус на хранение. Я помню номер, по которому до него всегда можно дозвониться, если он жив.

— А если он заразился, что будем делать?

Шарлотта пожала плечами.

— Он практически живет на своем самолете. Шансы, что он жив и здоров, очень высоки, так что я сначала проверю эту версию, а потом буду думать, что делать, если не выгорит.

— Ладно, — кивнул Тед. — Я тут спутниковый телефон нашел. Попробуйте, он в спальне.

Взяв трубку в руку, Шарлотта вдруг испугалась. Что, если телефон не включится? Что, если Фелиз мертв? Что, если он откажется помогать, даже если жив? Она чуть не выронила телефон, но ей очень вовремя вспомнилось счастливое лицо Теда. В ее силах вернуть жизнь сотням тысяч людей. Она должна сделать для этого все.

Гудки казались невозможно длинными, и когда на том конце щелкнуло и настороженный голос сказал «Фелиз», телефон опять чуть не полетел на пол.

— Ричард! — закричала Шарлотта. — Ричард, это я, Шарлотта! Женщина с вирусом! Пожалуйста, не бросайте трубку, выслушайте меня!

— О Господи, я думал, вы умерли! — воскликнул Фелиз. — Что случилось? Что с Магнус?

— Все случилось из-за Магнус, — сказала Шарлотта. — Пожалуйста, поверьте мне, как бы странно это ни звучало. Она мертва, я ее убила, потому что она похитила меня и держала в своем Убежище. Я сбежала, и у меня есть лекарство, которое она разработала. Если вы поможете мне добраться до какого-нибудь уцелевшего научно-исследовательского центра, мы сможем остановить этот ужас.

Фелиз помолчал, потом спросил:

— Где вы?

— В Ванкувере, где точно, не знаю.

— Я смогу быть у вас только завтра. Вы сможете добраться до аэропорт к семи вечера?

Шарлотта задохнулась.

— Конечно. Со мной еще один человек, я испытала на нем лекарство, оно работает.

— Это не проблема, — сказал Фелиз и после паузы добавил: — Я так рад слышать вас, Шарлотта. Держитесь.

— Мы продержимся, — твердо ответила Шарлотта и выключила телефон.

Она вошла на кухню, и Тед вскинул голову. Она села рядом с ним, положила руку ему на плечо и кивнула. Он прикрыл глаза, снова открыл и улыбнулся ей.

— Он прилетит за нами завтра, — сказала Шарлотта. — В семь вечера нам надо быть в аэропорту. Мы постараемся проскочить незамеченными, но на всякий зарядим пистолет для инъекций дротиками с лекарством — у него есть режим стрельбы...

Шарлотта замолчала, глядя на покрасневшего Теда, и он не выдержал и захохотал.

— Извините, — простонал Тед между приступами смеха, — просто это очень круто. Мы пойдем по мертвому городу, сея вокруг себя порядок и созидание-е-е...

Он схватился за живот и упал головой на стол. Шарлотта представила себе, как они бегут по городу, отстреливаясь от зомби, и те падают, их несколько часов неудержимо рвет, а потом они встают, здоровые и ничего не понимающие, и вдруг начинают плясать от радости. Она хрюкнула и присоединилась к Теду.

День прошел в разговорах. Оба истосковались по нормальному человеческому общению и к вечеру знали друг о друге чуть меньше, чем о самих себе. Они легли спать счастливыми, не думая о завтрашнем дне.

***

 

Шарлотта не проснулась, когда Тед судорожно вздохнул и выгнулся; не проснулась, когда он заскреб руками по полу, а из его горла вырвалось бульканье и на губы выплеснулся гной; не проснулась, когда он встал, шатаясь, подошел к креслу и положил мокрые скользкие руки ей на плечи. Только когда его зубы рванули ее сонную артерию, ее глаза распахнулись, но было поздно. Прежде, чем провалиться в черноту, она услышала, как ее собственный голос шепнул: «Лучше умереть снаружи, чем жить здесь».

Хелен

 

Люди жестоки к тем, кто не похож на них. Они готовы ополчиться против любого, отличающегося хоть на йоту. И пропагандируемая в современном обществе терпимость — лишь дань моде.

Хелен Магнус всю свою жизнь боролась с этой жестокостью. Прошли долгие десятилетия, прежде чем она поняла, что предлагать подставить другую щеку — лицемерие все тех же людей, и что даже если она справится с одним элементом ненависти к абнормалам — возникнет другой, третий, четвертый. До бесконечности. Только еще большая жестокость от проявленной человечеством заставляет тех понять хоть что-то.

Хелен работала с абнормалами; для нее важно было защитить их. Защитить от глупости, эгоцентричности и испорченности человеческой расы. Люди, которых на Земле насчитывалось около семи миллиардов, не могли понять, насколько важно сохранить в живых десяток представителей Bonitas Eretus, пусть те и плевались кислотой на расстояние в три метра, а в рационе предпочитали свежую селезенку приматов. Почему-то бенгальских тигров и панд все защищали, но на менее привлекательных эстетически существ смотрели с ужасом. Абнормалы не получали и крохи того уважения, на которое мог рассчитывать любой человек и любой зверь из «принятых» людским обществом.

А скольких созданий человечество попросту уничтожило? Не счесть.

Когда Никола Тесла попытался воссоздать свой вид, именно Хелен помогала ему. И она чувствовала не меньшую горечь, когда эти попытки одна за другой заканчивались провалом. Но по-настоящему ее взгляды на человечество сформировала дочь. Ее Эшли. И Дана Уиткомб, глава Кабала.

— Ты же не родилась абнормалом, — говорила она, — что заставляет тебя так ненавидеть людей?

Хелен пожала плечами тогда и сказала:  
— То, что я родилась человеком, делает меня идеальным зеркалом.

Наверное, Уиткомб могла что-то на это ответить, но пуля в сердце помешала ей. Тот случай еще раз убедил Хелен в том, что нельзя доверять Homo Sapiens, какими бы преданными делу они ни казались.

Она полагала, что Дана ее друг. Эта женщина помогла сделать Эшли лучше, но лишь для того, чтоб скрыть предательство. А по-настоящему черную неблагодарность показала сама дочь Хелен.

Двадцать с лишним лет назад, когда решено было все же разморозить эмбрион, настоящим ударом стало рождение Эшли. Трудная беременность, сложные роды... и абсолютная человечность ребенка.

— Это закономерно, — сказал Джеймс грустно, — ключевая кровь в твоих венах не меняет ДНК.  
— Но ведь ты сам говорил, что был шанс, — прошептала Хелен, с тоской глядя на ребенка в колыбели, — что мы с Джоном наследники двух родов абнормалов и...  
— Шанс, — мягко сказал Джеймс, приобнимая ее за плечи. — Ох, Хелен, она все равно твоя дочь. Ваша с Джоном дочь.

Эшли действительно была достойна своих родителей, и можно было бы не обращать внимания на ее изъян, если бы не ее поступок перед смертью.

Когда Хелен познакомилась с исследованиями своего отца и Даны — она была в восторге. И сразу же предложила включить Эшли в эксперимент: она и подумать не могла, что ее дочь будет против. А она была. Даже сбежала из Убежища, и Джону пришлось отправляться на ее поиски.

Потом, когда результаты появились, первое, что сделала Эшли — обернулась против собственной матери. Она вошла в сговор с Кабалом, который вовсе не собирался помогать в защите абнормалов, а на самом деле стремился к их уничтожению. Уиткомб обвела Хелен вокруг пальца, сыграв на ее самой большой мечте, а потом Эшли, с группой других участников эксперимента, чуть было не уничтожили всю сеть.

Одолеть ее удалось лишь с большими потерями. Джон рассеялся на атомы, переносясь вместе с дочерью через электромагнитный щит.

Тогда, стоя над двумя пустыми гробами, Хелен поняла окончательно, что единственный способ действительно что-то изменить — это уничтожить угрозу человечества полностью.

И способ нашелся, пусть и не сразу.

Когда она рассказала всем главам домов о своем плане — наступила гробовая тишина.

— Это достаточно рискованно, — дипломатично сказал Терренс Вексфорд из Нью-Йорка.  
— Рискованно?!! Это сумасшествие! — глава британского Убежища была в ярости. — То, что ты предлагаешь... это... Хелен, это же геноцид. Разве мы ради этого работаем?

Остальные не сказали ни слова.

— Ты забываешь, Шеннон, — тон Хелен оставался спокойным и уравновешенным, — что не все люди похожи на твоего МакРея.

Деклан МакРей, один из немногих людей, работающих в Убежищах. Протеже Джеймса, которого тот очень ценил за нетипичный для людей подход к абнормалам. Даже Уильяма Хелен пришлось долго переучивать не тянуться к оружию, а для Деклана это было естественно — относиться ко всем и каждому из абнормалов с уважением и пониманием.

— Вопрос в том, — подал голос Онрюи, глава Токийского Убежища, — как мы собираемся решить проблему продовольствия? Насколько я понимаю, предложенный вами вирус уничтожит и большинство животных.  
— Верно, — кивнула Хелен, — поэтому подготовку нужно начинать заранее. На Украине и в Индии уже проводились некоторые эксперименты по выведению абнормального скота, и, насколько я знаю, успешно. Полина, Эллисон?

Ее слова застали врасплох глав Убежищ Киева и Нью Дели.

— Мы не думали, — ответила с заминкой Эллисон Грант, — что это как-то связано с вашим планом.  
— И не было, — сказала Хелен, — это был параллельный проект; но, думаю, его можно использовать. К тому же, если вирус будет распространяться не через воду и воздух — морские обитатели останутся в сравнительной безопасности. И, наконец, жители Полой Земли согласны оказать нам поддержку. С исчезновением человеческой расы для них освободится место на поверхности.

Главы домов словно разом лишились слов.

— Ты все продумала, — сказала Шеннон почти недовольно.  
— И все равно, — продолжил гнуть свою линию Онрюи, — остается опасность голодной смерти, если использовать именно этот штамм. К тому же, созданная паника отбросит сельское хозяйство далеко назад.  
— Слишком большой риск, — прозвучало еще с нескольких экранов.

Хелен какое-то время послушала, что говорили главы ее сети: пусть выскажут свое мнение — это заставляет каждого чувствовать, что его слова что-то означают.

— Если мы ничего не сделаем, — все замолкли, прислушиваясь к тому, что решила сказать им Хелен, — то будет уже поздно. Вирус перевезут или начнут разработку вакцины. Да, это огромный риск, но это обеспечит нам тот мир, к которому мы стремились все время существования сети Убежищ.  
— Но как же геноцид? — спросила Шеннон.  
— Задай этот вопрос моему виду, — вместо Хелен ответил Вексфорд, — или виду доктора Магнус, или тысячам других.

Все согласно закивали. Даже те, кто не был в восторге от идеи, сдались под давлением коллег.

— У нас много работы, господа, — сказала Хелен.

Когда она попрощалась со всеми и экраны погасли, в лабораторию вошел Уильям. Хелен была уверена, что он слышал всю видео-конференцию от начала и до конца. Циммерман всегда любил быть в курсе событий, и она никогда не видела смысла мешать ему.

— Я правильно понял, что ты просто поставила их перед фактом? — спросил Уильям.

Она обернулась и посмотрела на него: как всегда в костюме с иголочки, аккуратный пробор, прямая спина. Просто таки идеальный агент ФБР, которым он и являлся до тех пор, пока она не позаботилась об его отстранении. Ей был нужен такой человек, а сам Циммерман предпочел бы даже не вспоминать эпизод многолетней давности, когда абнормал убил его мать.

— Необходима иллюзия свободы выбора. Никто не любит деспотичных руководителей. Ты хотел что-то уточнить?

Уильям нервно облизнул губы, Хелен уже догадалась, что он собирается спросить, но пусть сформулирует сам.

— В том, что касается смерти людей... человеческий персонал сети останется в живых, верно?  
— Уильям! — Хелен взяла его за подбородок и в наигранном удивлении покачала головой. — Что за глупый вопрос? Конечно, вы все в списке.

Это хорошо, — сказал он.

А когда Хелен уже отступила от него, направляясь к дверям, Уильям произнес:  
— Ты снова спасла мне жизнь.  
— Я предпочитают формулировку «пощадила», — сказала Хелен.  
— Я в долгу перед тобой.  
— Да, — не стала отрицать Хелен. — В долгу.

И вышла, оставив Уильяма переваривать их разговор.

Самое смешное было в том, что Хелен меньше всего думала о том, что оставляет в живых Циммермана. Когда он был ребенком и абнормал убил его мать, Хелен, против своего обыкновения, не уничтожила свидетеля. Она понимала, что никто не будет слушать мальчишку; к тому же, он напомнил ей об Эшли.

Уильям удивил ее тем, что даже не пытался никому рассказывать про монстра, и это привлекло внимание Хелен к нему и его жизненному пути. А потом она поняла, что Циммерман вовсе не отгородился от воспоминаний, как можно было подумать сначала. Просто он, еще будучи ребенком, понял, что правда может быть опасной. Ей был нужен такой сотрудник. Хотя бы для того, чтобы работать с людьми.

И сейчас она снова сохранит ему жизнь, как и остальным людям, работающим в Убежищах. Это не обсуждалось даже на совещании глав домов. Все и так понимали, что обычные правила не распространяются на сотрудников. Можно сказать, что их страховка покрывает зомбиапокалипсис.

***

 

Шарлотта Бенуа была очаровательной. Наблюдая за ней, Хелен словно бы видела себя. Не женщину, для которой высшее образование — лишь дань моде или попытка угодить родителям, а настоящего, прирожденного ученого. И она была такой живой и порывистой.

«Жаль, что она погибнет», — думала Хелен.

А потом, после всей той беготни, всех выстрелов и взрывов, после Фелиза, отбросившего свой наигранный акцент, Шарлотта поцеловала ее. И Хелен поняла, что просто не может позволить ей умереть. Это бы означало дать всей этой жизни просто уйти, исчезнуть и раствориться во Вселенной.

А Хелен сама хотела получить ее. Выпить без остатка и снова почувствовать себя живой. Она могла прожить еще сотню лет в мире, который создавала, но это бы не дало ей радости. Только удовлетворение от того, что работа сделана хорошо.

А Шарлотта даст ей счастье. Точно так же, как в тот момент, когда она с радостью согласилась на процедуры или прильнула к ней за закрытой дверью.

После рождения Эшли Хелен не была уверена, что может хоть когда-то стать снова счастливой. Но мироздание преподнесло ей волшебный сюрприз, и она будет глупа, если просто так от него откажется.

Когда Шарлотта уснула, Хелен достала шприц и еще несколько минут пристально смотрела на нее. Эта женщина создала вирус, способный уничтожить весь ее вид. И она доверилась той, что хочет этого больше всего на свете. Что она почувствует, когда все поймет? Сломается сразу или спустя какое-то время? Будет ли сопротивляться? Скоро Хелен узнает ответы на эти вопросы.

Она быстро набрала кровь из вытянутой руки, спокойно лежащей поверх одеяла, а потом, когда Шарлотта зашевелилась, просыпаясь, сказала, легонько ударив рукой по месту прокола:  
— Я много чего повидала, но такие огромные мухи мне встречались редко. Я уже второй раз за два дня спасаю тебя. Спи, еще совсем рано.

И притянула Шарлотту к себе. Та послушно расслабилась и снова погрузилась в сон. Хелен посмотрела на шприц, наполненный кровью, и улыбнулась. Она может позволить себе еще несколько минут подождать, обнимая теплое тело рядом с собой. А потом нужно приниматься за работу.

Выделить вирус из крови было не то, что сложно, но трудоемко. У Хелен было все необходимое оборудование, и она полностью отдалась процессу. Уильям говорил, что его начальница имеет что-то личное против сна. На самом деле Хелен видела в этом нечто, напоминающее ей о стариках, которые повидали слишком многое, чтоб полноценный восьмичасовой отдых приносил им успокоение.

Она знала, что если утомится слишком сильно и проспит слишком мало, то не успеет увидеть вереницу кошмаров, где будут фигурировать расчлененные тела абнормалов, поедание людьми живых оборотней, бои накачанных наркотиками миролюбивых людей-ящеров и продажа детенышей всех видов на черном рынке. Хелен была счастлива, что, наконец-то, угроза человечества будет ликвидирована.

Люди — это единственный вид на Земле, заслуживающий тотального уничтожения.

Хелен слышала, как в соседней комнате проснулась Шарлотта; она не сразу вышла, видимо, вспоминая прошедший день. Это было хорошо, потому что давало время подумать, как рассказать ей о будущем, что ожидает все человечество.

— Привет, — поздоровалась Хелен с Шарлоттой, когда та все же вышла.

Сейчас она задаст тот самый вопрос. Сложит два и два, в результате получит вовсе не четыре и поймет, что что-то здесь не так.

Шарлотта подошла к ней, положила руки на плечи, и Хелен почувствовала ее дыхание у себя на затылке.

И вот он, вопрос.

— Что делаешь?

И что ответить? «Ничего серьезного, только собираюсь прикончить весь твой вид?».  
Хелен вздохнула и сделала пометки о скорости развития заражения, а потом отодвинулась от стола. Шарлотта отступила вместе с ней и обеспокоенно посмотрела, когда Хелен повернулась к ней. Но не отошла. Такая доверчивая.

— Я только что закончила выделять вирус из твоей крови, — Хелен указала на центрифугу. — Вот он.

Шарлотта выглядела несколько обескураженной.

— О, — пробормотала она, явно не понимая, к чему все это, — хорошо. А... откуда у тебя моя кровь?

Чувство вины захлестнуло Хелен, но она ответила:  
— Честно говоря, это была не муха, это была моя игла. Как рука, кстати? Не болит?

Шарлотта недоуменно посмотрела на сгиб правой руки. Она так ей доверяет, что не допускает и мысли о том, что могло произойти на самом деле. Хелен от этого стало еще тяжелее, ведь сама бы она, иди речь об абнормалах, все бы поняла. Шарлотта же казалась такой невинной… Но не сама ли Хелен говорила Шеннон про то, что исключения не создают человечество?

— А почему ты не дождалась, пока я проснусь, или не разбудила меня? — спросила Шарлотта.

В ее голосе уже слышались нотки волнения. Хелен поднялась и положила руки на локти Шарлотты. Только бы она не запаниковала, но нельзя и скрывать от нее то, что происходит на самом деле. Хелен ночь и почти все утро думала, как будет лучше. Она собиралась сначала привезти ничего не подозревающую Шарлотту в Убежище и рассказать уже там, но поняла, что лучше сейчас. Так будет честнее и правильнее.

— Знаешь, что? — сказала она. — Пожалуй, мне стоит рассказать тебе все от начала и до конца, чтобы не заставлять тебя задавать наводящие вопросы. Мне очень жаль, но моя история тебе вряд ли понравится, так что присядь, пожалуйста.

Шарлотта ответила ей улыбкой, и сердце Хелен екнуло. Это как сказать матери, что ее ребенок умрет. Или даже хуже.

Хелен постаралась выглядеть сочувственно и подвела Шарлотту ко второму стулу.

— Пожалуйста, присядь, — повторила она и продолжила, когда Шарлотта опустилась на стул, а она сама присела на край столешницы: — Давай я начну с самого-самого начала, хорошо? Во-первых, как ты уже знаешь благодаря нашим вчерашним взорвавшимся знакомым, монстры существуют. Во-вторых, мне сто шестьдесят с лишним лет, так что я одна из них. В-третьих, поиск и защита этих самых монстров — главное дело моей жизни.

Шарлотта кивала без всяких эмоций, все так же пытливо глядя на Хелен.

— …Теперь о подробностях. Монстры, которых мы с моими соратниками предпочитаем звать абнормалами, действительно существуют, они крайне разнообразны — от банальных оборотней до существ, до которых не додумался ни один фантаст, и всех их нужно защищать от людей, которые не способны понять красоту существа, отличного от них. Как и мой отец, я всю жизнь посвятила этому; ради этого я решилась сделать себя бессмертной. Иногда было совсем просто делать мою работу, иногда — как сейчас, например — это казалось практически невозможным, потому что людская глупость превосходила все разумные пределы. Каждый раз я надеялась, что рано или поздно это закончится, и каждый следующий раз моя надежда становилась все слабее. Несколько месяцев назад моему терпению пришел конец.

Хелен задумалась, насколько это все странно звучит. Хорошо, что ее не подвел голос. Было бы сложно удерживать внимание, если бы ее речь срывалась. Шарлотта замерла, словно ей к виску снова приставили пистолет. Она все поняла, можно было не продолжать.

Но Хелен сложила руки на груди и снова заговорила:  
— Людей нужно проучить, решила я и стала искать способ сделать это. Война, к которой привело бы целенаправленное истребление человеческого вида, не выход, она может затронуть моих подопечных, — говорить это все Шарлотте больше не было необходимо, но Хелен понимала, что нужно сформулировать для самой себя. — Значит, надо было найти что-то, какое-то биологическое оружие, которое повлияет только на людей, и тут очень кстати подвернулись твои исследования. Ты не могла не заметить, что на некоторых твоих подопытных зверушек вирус не действовал. Эта часть твоей работы меня заинтересовала; я изучила твои результаты более пристально и поняла, что мое изначальное предположение верно: это были животные с генетическими мутациями, которые, может быть, мешали им наслаждаться жизнью их вида в полной мере, зато обеспечили иммунитет к вирусу.

— Почему я? — прошептала Шарлотта.

Хелен улыбнулась ей, надеясь, что на выходе получилась не мучительная гримаса.

— Тебе просто немного не повезло, моя дорогая. Я внимательно следила за разработками в этой области, и ты первая нашла что-то, что цепляется за нормальную — в общепринятом смысле этого слова — ДНК.  
— И что теперь? — так же тихо спросила Шарлотта.

Она казалась испуганной до полуобморочного состояния. Хелен пожала плечами, хотя ей и хотелось больше всего обнять и успокоить Шарлотту. Но нельзя было показывать слабость.

— По-моему, это очевидно. Я заражу человечество твоим вирусом, — это то, что ее радовало, теперь улыбка Хелен перестала быть натянутой. — Так это выглядит в твоих глазах. С моей точки зрения я просто устраню угрозу, которая тысячелетиями висела над моим видом.

Шарлотта молчала. И Хелен была вынуждена продолжить, чтоб нарушить эту тишину:  
— Конечно, меня расстраивает, что приходится делать это таким неэстетичным способом. Я полагаю, что у человека твой вирус в чистом виде вызовет эритропению плюс некоторые симптомы лимфолейкоза, — вряд ли Шарлотта понимает, о чем идет речь, она в шоке. — Еще дома я постаралась разработать вещество, которое слегка модифицирует его и заставит зараженных искать способы возместить дефицит эритроцитов за счет внешних ресурсов.

Как оказалось, Хелен недооценила Шарлотту.

— Они превратятся в вампиров? — спросила она.

Бедный Никола. Он бы пришел в ужас, услышав это. Хелен рассмеялась.

— Один мой друг очень оскорбился бы, если бы услышал эти слова. От вампиров у них будет только жажда крови, в остальном они скорее станут зомби, только охотящимися за кровью вместо мозгов.

Шарлотта задрожала и обхватила голову руками.

— Мои друзья уже здесь, — Хелен посмотрела на часы, сверяясь с планом, который они с Генри обсуждали. — Они поймают мне лемура — чтобы твои опыты на них не пропали зря; я заражу его, дождусь, пока вирус заставит его желать напиться крови, и выпущу где-нибудь в людном месте. Когда он начнет выполнять мое желание, мы уже будем в воздухе.

Шарлотта посмотрела на нее со странным выражением боли и ненависти. До того, как она успела задать еще один вопрос, Хелен ответила:  
— Тебе, может быть, интересно, почему бы не распылить вирус над островом — и над всем миром — или не вылить его в воду. Во-первых, я еще не знаю, не ослабила ли его моя присадка и не рассеется ли он в воде и воздухе, и еще мне хочется, чтобы люди знали, когда и как заразились. Во-вторых, в моей команде есть один человек, и я не хочу им рисковать, а от контакта с больными его уберечь проще, чем от рокового вдоха или глотка воды.

— Замолчи, — еле слышно простонала Шарлотта, — пожалуйста, хватит.

Она в ужасе, это снова заставило Хелен почувствовать укол вины. Но нельзя показывать, иначе Шарлотте может прийти в голову начать геройствовать. Хелен не опасается за свою жизнь или свой план. Им ничего не угрожает. Но вот Шарлотта может пострадать.

— Да, я сейчас совершаю главную ошибку кинозлодея, — сказала Хелен, с улыбкой, — рассказываю положительному герою о своих планах и мотивах. Но мою команду ты все равно скоро увидишь... — она наклонилась к Шарлотте и коснулась ладонью ее щеки. — А меня действительно очень давно никто так не целовал.

Хелен мягко коснулась ее губ своими, выпрямилась и позвала Генри, который уже должен был подойти к их бунгало.

Дверь открылась со скрипом и Генри со Здоровяком вошли внутрь.

— Пора за работу, друзья мои, — сказала Хелен.

Шарлотта, обернувшаяся к дверям, все-таки потеряла сознание.

— Начнем заражение с нее? — кивнул в ее сторону Генри.  
— Нет, мне понадобится свежий образец вируса. К тому же, она мне интересна. Поймайте мне лемура.

Здоровяк фыркнул. Эту интонацию можно было перевести примерно как «опять тащит в дом всякую гадость». Точно так же он реагировал на Уильяма. У него были личные счеты со всем человечеством. Впрочем, Хелен когда-то вытащила из его тела восемнадцать пуль, так что вряд ли его можно было винить.

***

 

Они развернули временный штаб. Здоровяк и Генри довезли недостающее оборудование, и зараженный лемур был помещен в стеклянный ящик, где Хелен могла наблюдать за ним во время всего процесса.

— Док, зачем это? — неуверенно спросил ее Генри, когда к концу первого дня зверек уже перестал походить не просто на здорового, но и в принципе на живого.  
— В смысле? — спросила Хелен.  
— Почему бы его не выпустить прямо так? Да почему бы не выпустить, просто заразив?  
— Мне необходимо удостовериться, — ответила Хелен, — а так же увеличить скорость протекания болезни.  
— Зачем?

Она улыбнулась: Генри отлично разбирался в компьютерах, но в том, что касалось биологии оставался полным профаном. Как и в бюрократических тонкостях, которых был практически лишен ее стараниями.

— Если будет зарегистрирована вспышка неизвестного вируса, пути на остров перекроют. И, к тому же, все страны мира будут в курсе и успеют принять меры. Я займусь разработкой более действенного штамма, когда мы вернемся в Убежище. Сейчас мне нужно убедиться в том, что вирус сработает. И необходимо, чтоб люди умерли, не успев ничего понять.  
— Тогда зачем потом изощряться? — спросил Генри.

У него доброе сердце, это Хелен всегда знала. Пусть он, как и все они, полагает людей угрозой, пусть боится за их с Эрикой ребенка и хочет, чтоб он жил в светлом абнормальном мире, но осуждает страдания, которым будут подвергнуто человечество.

— Пойми, семь миллиардов — огромная популяция. Возможно бесчисленное количество отклонений. Вирус может не подействовать, к примеру, на альбиносов. Людей с синдромами Дауна, Тернера, Клайнфельтера… полисомией… всеми остальными отклонениями. Да и, к тому же, мы обезопасим людей среди наших же сотрудников. Подумай, что они могут решить, если заметят, что остальное человечество вымерло практически без страданий?  
— Ну… — протянул Генри. — Не знаю. Они будут в шоке.  
— Но не в ужасе, — ответила ему Хелен, — даже Уильяму может прийти в голову обратиться против меня, если он заметит, что в крайнем случае его ждет вовсе не мучительное существование в виде жаждущего крови зомби, а всего-то быстрая смерть.  
— Нет, наш Уильям слишком боится за свою шкуру.

Хелен пожала плечами.

— Согласна. Это для примера, но есть и другие люди. А так, видя последствия, они будут в ужасе. Ты понимаешь?

Генри кивнул.

Держи их в ужасе. Пока они пытаются справиться с ним — не будут пытаться напасть. Главное, не давить слишком сильно, оставить углы, куда все смогут прятаться. Хелен не собиралась в будущем искать выживших людей. Будет достигнуто пресловутое равенство. Хотя бы в его количественном эквиваленте.

Именно ужасом она воспользовалась в случае с Шарлоттой. Хелен попросила Здоровяка следить за ней и иногда показывать лемура. Чтоб у смелой миз Бенуа не появилось идеи сбежать и рассказать людям вообще и Ричарду Фелизу в частности о том, что их ждет.  
Хелен избегала смотреть на Шарлотту, чтоб не видеть первобытного ужаса в ее глазах. Потому что из-за него чувство вины поднималось с новой силой. Можно было начать сомневаться в собственных решениях, а это роскошь, которой Хелен просто не могла себе позволить.

Лемур умирал мучительно. Боль доводила его до бешенства и к гною, который под самый конец, источали даже его поры, добавилась кровь от того, что он со всей силы бился о стенки ящика и пытался разодрать собственное тело. Приходилось колоть успокоительное, чтоб он не умер раньше срока. Но Хелен была уверена, что после ее модификаций организм жертвы вируса сможет дольше поддерживать свое существование за счет внешних ресурсов. Так что гибель человечества будет еще отвратительнее.

«Может, я и жестока, — думала она, — но это достойная расплата за тысячелетия направленной травли».

Когда пришло время и штамм ускоренного действия был выпущен, а Генри увез уже почти мертвого лемура, Хелен действительно почувствовала, что ее цель близка.

— Все идет по плану, — сказала она.

Они все — Хелен, Генри Здоровяк и, конечно, Шарлотта — собрались в комнате, ставшей ее лабораторией на время всей операции.

— Мы можем отправляться? — спросил Генри.  
— Да, здесь мы закончили.

Шарлотта, без движения сидевшая на стуле, вскочила в тот же момент и с воем бросилась на Хелен. Здоровяк успел раньше, он обхватил ее поперек тела и сжал. Прежде чем Хелен успела прикрикнуть на них, Генри ударил Шарлотту по лицу; ее голова безвольно метнулась, а тело обмякло.

— Аккуратнее, — рявкнула Хелен.  
— Я же не сильно, — виновато сказал Генри.  
— Ей хватило, — вздохнула Хелен, а потом добавила, хлопнув в ладоши: — ладно, господа, отправляемся. Вирус уже должен был подействовать.

И заваленные телами людей, животных и птиц улицы были подтверждением ее слов.

Хорошо, что они блокировали все частоты до того, как выпустили вирус на волю. Иначе бы кто знает, как отреагировали бы на это остальные люди. А до тех пор, пока правительство будет разбираться, почему нет связи, они должны успеть запустить процесс по всему миру.

***

 

В самолете Шарлотта пришла в себя, но больше не пыталась нападать. Только с молчаливым укором смотрела на Хелен.

Молчала она и когда они приземлились в Ванкувере, а в фургоне, которым добирались до Убежища, Шарлотта уснула.

— Зачем она вам, док? — спросил Генри. — Не подумайте, что я лезу в вашу личную жизнь… но зачем?  
— Ты именно что лезешь в мою личную жизнь, — ответила Хелен.

Генри не стал настаивать на подробностях. Он знал, что если она не хочет отвечать, то не скажет ничего.

Хелен и не могла бы сформулировать свое влечение к Шарлотте так, чтоб оно не звучало как иррациональная привязанность. Все время, пока та бодрствовала, она держала дистанцию ото всех них. Отодвигалась, насколько позволяло ограниченное пространство, но не во сне. Хелен держала на коленях голову Шарлотты и, когда они миновали ворота Убежища, разбудила ее.

— Вот мы и приехали домой, — сказала Хелен, нежно улыбаясь.

Шарлотта почти упала, пытаясь отскочить от нее. Генри рассмеялся от этой сцены, хотя Хелен скорее готова была посчитать это символом беспокойства, а не веселья. И дело было не в том, что они стояли на пороге нового мира, а в абсолютно обыденных семейных обстоятельствах: Генри сам сказал, что забыл поговорить с Эрикой перед вылетом и, зная ее нынешние перепады настроения, это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Потому Хелен не стала настаивать на том, чтоб Генри остался следить за разгрузкой оборудования. Этим Здоровяк займется и без него.

Шарлотта, выбралась из фургона следом за Хелен. Она хмуро оглянулась по сторонам.

— Ты не совсем этого ожидала? — спросила Хелен.

Шарлотта неопределенно пожала плечами и сказала:  
— Здесь тихо.  
— Да, — согласилась Хелен, — идем, познакомлю тебя с моей командой.

Действительно, во время последнего этапа подготовки всех прочих сотрудников, пациентов и жильцов Убежища перевели в специальные подземные поселки, созданные благодаря усилиям жителей Полой Земли. Паника первых месяцев, пока не погибнет основная часть человечества, могла дурно сказаться на абнормалах, не говоря уже о нехватке продовольствия, которой опасался Онрюи. Эвакуация еще продолжалась, но главное Убежище освободили в числе первых.

Шарлотта молча следовала за хозяйкой дома.

— Не вздумай сделать глупость, — сказала Хелен. — Все равно далеко тебе не убежать.  
— И не собиралась, — тихо ответила Шарлотта.

Наверняка, она хотела, чтоб это прозвучало гордо, но вышло скорее испуганно. Хелен распахнула двери гостиной и вошла.

Все были здесь, даже Здоровяк, который или успел отправить все в лабораторию, или не хотел пропускать интересной сцены, или просто зашел поздороваться с Эрикой и Уильямом.

— Друзья мои, — обратилась к сотрудникам Хелен, — те из вас, кто еще не знает, это Шарлотта Бенуа, создатель нашего замечательного вируса.

Эрика и Генри почти синхронно фыркнули и зашептались. Похоже, сегодня обошлось без приступов спонтанной агрессии, это уже неплохо. Уильям коротко глянул на Шарлотту, которая вряд ли сильно понимала, что происходит вокруг, и снова погрузился в чтение.

Это был его фирменный взгляд, который Хелен называла «Магнус, всегда хотел спросить, зачем лабораторным крысам имена?», по памятному разговору на эту тему. Уильям, похоже, уже сделал для себя вывод на тему необходимости Шарлотты. Джеймс говорил, что у ее протеже индуктивный (Уотсона больше всех раздражало то, что Дойль перепутал понятия) склад мышления, как и у него. И, как и он, Уильям часто ошибался, полагая свои выводы единственно-верными.

Оборачиваясь, Хелен поймала взгляд Здоровяка и кивнула в сторону Шарлотты. Он, как обычно, понял просьбу без слов и увел ее в гостевую комнату.

Хелен подошла к дивану, на котором сидели Генри и Эрика, и присела, чтоб не нависать над ними.

— Как состояние? — спросила она. — Не было непредвиденных реакций?  
— Нет, — покачала головой Эрика. — Я не ощущаю даже слабости. Будто и не беременна.  
— Не считая того, что ревнуешь меня к каждому столбу и бросаешься на них с клыками? — насмешливо спросил Генри.  
— К каждому столбу, на сиськи которого ты пялишься, — почти зарычала Эрика.  
— Тихо, дети, — сказала Хелен, не повышая голоса, но они оба поникли.

Она заметила, что Уильям заинтересовано смотрит на них.

— Я утомилась, — продолжила Хелен, — надеюсь, вы не убьете друг друга за те несколько часов, что я буду отдыхать. Нас ждут тяжелые месяцы, и лучше бы нам всем отложить эмоции.  
— Согласен, док, — ответил Генри.

Эрика кивнула.

Хелен поднялась, оправила юбку и вышла из комнаты. В коридоре она остановилась, мысленно отсчитывая время. Через две минуты Уильям последовал за ней. Он замер в дверях, увидев, что она не ушла, но сделал вид, что нисколько не удивился.

— В чем дело, Магнус? — спросил он, подойдя ближе.

Хелен пошла вперед, не отвечая и вынуждая его следовать за собой.

— Надеюсь, — сказала она, когда они дошли до лестницы и начали подниматься, — ты проследишь, чтоб с Шарлоттой ничего не случилось, она не сбежала и получала еду вовремя. В ближайшие дни я буду слишком занята, и мне нужно будет сфокусироваться на выведении нового штамма вируса. Если я буду отвлекаться еще и на такие мелочи — процесс рискует затянуться.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Уильям.  
— Я слышу недовольство в твоем голосе? — почти весело поинтересовалась Хелен.  
— Нет.

Хелен повернулась и посмотрела в лицо своего протеже. Они остановились на верхней ступеньке.

— Мы обсуждали это, Уильям, — сказала она, — и не раз. Если тебе есть, что сказать — говори.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, как всегда, когда готовился сказать ей нечто такое, за что боялся получить отповедь или предложение покинуть Убежище и спросил:  
— С какой целью ты привезла Шарлотту Бенуа сюда?  
— С какой целью я привезла в Убежище живого носителя вируса? — насмешливо уточнила Хелен.  
— Мы оба знаем, что ты и так могла набрать нужное количество образцов.  
— Почему это беспокоит тебя, Уильям? — спросила Хелен.

Его передернуло, Циммерман проработал с ней уже достаточно, чтоб чувствовать интонации и знать, когда он переходит границы дозволенного. Тем не менее, Уильям снова заговорил:  
— Учитывая наш разговор перед твоим вылетом... я не могу не беспокоиться по поводу появления в Убежище, — он запнулся, но продолжил: — особи противоположного пола.

Хелен не сразу поняла о чем речь, а потом таки вспомнила про что они говорили и рассмеялась. Подумать только, Уильям воспринял ее слова всерьез.

Ни для кого, а уж тем более для нее, не было секретом, что Циммерман с самого первого дня влюбился в Хелен. Он бы ни за что не заговорил с ней об этом. Что служило дополнительной причиной для подшучиваний.

Перед тем, как Хелен вылетела на встречу с Шарлоттой, она решила подразнить Уильяма. Как бы невзначай поинтересовалась, знаком ли он с остальными людьми, работающими в сети Убежищ, особенно с женщинами, и как к ним относится. Когда Циммерман предсказуемо спросил, почему он должен относиться как-то по-особенному, Хелен ответила, что ей, как ученому, грустно было бы потерять всех представителей вида Homo Sapiens. Так что иметь некоторое количество размножающихся особей, словно в заповеднике, было бы полезно.

Он принял ее слова молча, из чего Хелен сделала вывод, что Уильям расстроился из-за ее шутки. Но, по всей видимости, он посчитал, что она говорила серьезно, иначе бы не интересовался Шарлоттой.

— Тебя это забавляет? — обескуражено спросил Уильям. — Меня не очень.  
— Мальчик мой! — воскликнула Хелен, она знала, что он не любит такого обращения, но ничего не могла поделать. — Тебе стоит что-то сделать со своим чувством юмора!

Уильям заметно расслабился.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.  
— К тому же, — весело продолжила Хелен, — боюсь, Шарлотта бы тоже не оценила такой идеи. Видишь ли, мужчины ее не интересуют.

И она ушла в сторону своей комнаты, не оглядываясь. Впереди было несколько часов сна, а потом наряженная работа. Пришло время воплотить мечту всей жизни в реальность и создать мир, безопасный для любых абнормалов.

***

 

Шарлотта, которую Здоровяк привел к Хелен в лабораторию, держалась отстраненно.

Хелен набрала ее кровь и ввела сыворотку, которая должна была нейтрализовать вирус в организме Шарлотты. Та не пыталась заговорить или помешать, только послушно делала то, что ее просили. Она казалась такой беззащитной в синей медицинской рубашке, которую на нее надели. Напуганная, растрепанная, с искусанными губами... и при этом в глазах ожидание смерти и готовность к этому. Непоколебимая смелость и жертвенность.

Хелен поняла, что безотрывно смотрит на Шарлотту уже несколько минут и сказала:  
— Никто не будет тебя убивать. Ты еще нужна мне.

Ответом ей было немое удивление. Шарлотта все так же не проронила ни слова, когда Уильям уводил ее из лаборатории.

Хелен улыбалась, думая, какой будет реакция, когда она придет поблагодарить ее за этот удивительный вирус. И за то, что дала ей самой возможность вновь ощутить себя живой.

— Я почти закончила, — сказала она спустя несколько часов Здоровяку.

Тот, как обычно, когда Хелен зарабатывалась, принес ей бутерброды и чай.

— Осталась финальная проверка. Завтра можно будет начинать заражение.  
— Эвакуация еще длится, — ответил он.  
— Проклятье, — хмыкнула Хелен, — не поверишь, я и забыла.  
— Вам необходимо отдохнуть.

Она согласна кивнула и взяла бутерброд с тарелки. Странно, но она не ощущала себя уставшей. Обычно, после того, как в течение какого-то времени Хелен была вынуждена отказываться от привычного распорядка дня, сформированного десятилетиями, она чувствовала себя изможденной и раздраженной. А сейчас словно готова была взлететь.

— Еще немного, и я обязательно последую твоему совету!

Он что-то проворчал, но послушно удалился из лаборатории.

Хелен, несмотря на свои ощущения, не могла позволить себе быть халатной, особенно, в вопросах такой невероятной значимости. Потому она оставила финальный прогон на следующий день, когда действительно отдохнет, а не переведет дух в течение пары часов, а заодно и тогда, когда сможет привлечь нескольких коллег, которые уже освободятся от хлопот с эвакуацией. Она заперла лабораторию, приняла душ и направилась в гостевую комнату, где должны были разместить Шарлотту.

За дверью не виднелось и полоски света. Хелен вошла без стука и прошла внутрь. Она хотела зажечь свет, но предпочла ночник. Шарлотта сидела на кровати, обнимая колени. На ней до сих пор была медицинская рубашка.

— Надо будет попросить принести тебе одежды, — сказала Хелен, опускаясь рядом с ней.

Она коснулась плеча Шарлотты и та сжалась, словно ожидая удара.

— Ох, милая, ну не нужно меня бояться.

Она подвинулась ближе и обняла ее.

— Я все та же Хелен.

Шарлотта подняла голову и недоверчиво посмотрела на нее.

— Та самая, которую ты поцеловала в благодарность за спасение.

По лицу Шарлотты текли слезы.

— Ну, что ты? Все хорошо, — Хелен прижалась своим лбом к ее, — ты молодец. Без тебя бы ничего не получилось.

Когда она поцеловала Шарлотту, то подумала, что это первый раз, когда кто-то плачет от того, что она с ним рядом. Это было странно, но, на удивление, не неприятно. Может быть, все дело в возбуждении, охватившем ее из-за близости исполнения мечты последних ста лет?

Шарлотта не сопротивлялась, когда Хелен раздевала их обеих, и не сопротивлялась, когда она укладывала ее на спину и покрывала поцелуями ее тело. В ту ночь, что наступила после безумной встречи на острове, Шарлотта, естественно, была более отзывчивой. Но сейчас запала Хелен хватало на них обеих.

Чувство восторга не спешило никуда деваться. Это напоминало рождественское утро в раннем детстве. Или день, когда отец показал ей Убежище. Или ту минуту, когда они вводили себе ключевую кровь.

Хелен лежала совсем как утром на острове, обнимая Шарлотту со спины. Только та теперь вовсе не была расслаблена. Она словно бы хотела вырваться, но боялась пошевелиться, чтоб не разозлить Хелен. И дрожала.

Когда забрезжил рассвет, до которого оставалось совсем немного времени, Хелен нежно поцеловала Шарлотту в плечо и, одевшись, ушла к себе. Сегодня она могла позволить себе отдохнуть несколько лишних часов. Все же, в Убежище должен был наступить настоящий праздник.

***

 

Дневные проверки показали то, что Хелен сама подозревала: вирус не действовал полностью по замыслу. Но это не было слишком большим разочарованием. Несколько дней работы и пара перепроверок — и все будет так, как она и задумывала.

И к концу недели, штамм вируса был готов. Хелен задалась вопросом, какое имя ему дать. Она вспомнила Кабал и их «вирус Лазаря».

— Надо тоже что-то библейское, — сказала она Уильяму. — Скажем, по имени одного из архангелов. Как думаешь, Уриил подойдет?  
— Люцифер будет точнее, — ответил Циммерман.

Он казался несколько рассредоточенным, и Хелен была уверена, что ощущает легкий запах, характерный для тех «зеленых насаждений», что выращивал, а потом курил Двуликий. Но она решила не придавать этому значения. В конце-концов, виду Уильяма скоро должен был прийти конец; что-то подсказывало ей, что и невозмутимый в обычных условиях Деклан сейчас подумывает о том, стоит ли воспользоваться неприкосновенным запасом кокаина, который оставил ему в наследство Джеймс. Да и остальные представители Homo Sapiens среди сотрудников в схожем состоянии.

— Вирус Люцифера, — сказала Хелен. — Мне нравится.

 

***

 

Вирус был выпущен одновременно на улицы Ванкувера, Лондона, Нью-Йорка, Токио, Москвы, Мумбаи, Гонконга, Сиднея... и других городов, где располагались Убежища.

— Сегодня, — сказала Хелен во время видео-конференции, — важнейший день в истории нашей сети. Мы сделали шаг в новую эру.  
— Черт, Магнус, — сказал Вексфорд, глава Нью-Йоркского дома, — вот за это я бы поднял бокал.  
— Праздновать геноцид? — почти прорычала Шеннон — глава Британского Убежища больше всех сопротивлялась плану и выпустила вирус лишь под давлением коллег. — На это я не подписывалась! К тому же, не думаю, Терренс, что двое твоих сотрудников в большом восторге.  
— Понятия не имею, — беззаботно ответил Вексфорд, — они пришли в такую ярость от моего дружелюбного замечания, что мы были вынуждены изолировать их.  
— И что ты им сказал? — заинтересовалась Полина из Киевского убежища.  
— Не помню точно. Кажется, что-то вроде: «Ну, что, ребятки, Бродвей таки умер!».

Шеннон издала утробный рык.

— Думаю, — сказала Хелен миролюбиво, — нам всем стоит успокоиться. К тому же, я подозреваю, что больше всего пострадало спокойствие в Токийском Убежище, верно, Онрюи-сан?

Все знали, что процентное соотношение людей к абнормалам в его доме наибольшее, но глава Токийского Убежища лишь пожал плечами.

— Я работаю с мизантропами. Они были даже рады.

Все засмеялись, даже Шеннон. Обстановка разрядилась и дальше они обсуждали реакции органов здравоохранения и то, как сотрудники, что человеческие, что нет, переносят первые часы, когда вирус Люцифера уже выпущен, но массовые результаты еще не проявили себя.

— Сегодня именно тот день, — сказала Хелен Шарлотте, когда ночью пришла навестить ее.

Пленница почти не ела, но следила за собой и переодевалась. Сегодня на ней было кремовое платье с подолом чуть выше колен.

— Ты похожа на студентку на летних каникулах, — сказала Хелен, снимая туфли. — Не поверишь, как я устала от этих каблуков!

С улицы раздался полный ужаса крик, который не смогли заглушить даже толстые стекла. Шарлотта вздрогнула.

— Думаю, — заметила Хелен, — это кто-то из заразившихся. Его скоро доставят в больницу.

Она подошла к Шарлотте, которая сидела на кровати, напряженно вслушиваясь в повторяющиеся с неравным интервалом крики. Человек, издававший их испытывал, скорее страх, чем боль.

— Они не смогут ему помочь, — тихо сказала Шарлотта.  
— Верно. Не смогут.

Хелен склонилась к ней и посмотрела в глаза.

— Я не устаю благодарить тебя за это, — сказала она Шарлотте.

Та привычно не ответила.

***

 

Через несколько дней заражение охватило всю страну, Уильям относился ко всему спокойно. После первого дня и того, как он отлеживался в медчасти под наблюдением Здоровяка, читавшего что-то из книг Шеннон Дрейк (и, периодически, цитировавшего избранные моменты), Цимерман не экспериментировал.

Но потом сообщили о том, что заражение коснулось и заключенных в тюрьме, где отбывал срок его отец. После этого Уильям словно обезумел. Он не разговаривал с ним уже много лет, но, похоже, знание о неминуемой смерти родителя оказалось не так легко принять.

Хелен была почти готова последовать примеру Терренса, но Уильям быстро утих, ограничившись запущенным в плазменную панель графином и раздробленным пультом. А потом он ушел к себе и свернулся на кровати в позе эмбриона, не озаботившись даже прикрыть дверь.

Это невольно напомнило Магнус о Шарлотте, но она решила не приходить к ней до тех пор, пока не выяснит благонадежность реакций Уильяма. Кто знает, на что может толкнуть его временное помешательство.

Ближе к вечеру, Генри, которого она попросила мониторить камеры слежения, сообщил, что Уильям разговаривает по внутренней связи в сети с сотрудником Нью-Йоркского Убежища. Можно было попросить увеличить громкость, но Хелен просто поблагодарила Генри и сама пришла к комнате Уильяма. Она остановилась в стороне от дверей, прислушиваясь.

Не то, что она ожидала мятежа, но иногда стоило быть подозрительной.

— ...а что с твоими родителями? — спросил Уильям.  
— Мертвы, — был спокойный ответ, — мама, когда я был ребенком, а папа... недавно.  
— Вирус?  
— Рак.  
— Сочувствую.

И оба нервно рассмеялись.

— Это как-то... — начал Уильям. — До сих пор не могу поверить. Как вы держитесь?  
— Не знаю. Я вспоминаю, как в школе мы делали постановку и играли зомби. Думаю о друзьях. Брате. Мачехе.  
— Мне проще, у меня никого нет вне Убежища. Не было.

Снова молчание, Хелен подумала, что это очень в духе Уильяма: держаться особняком ото всех, даже от коллег-людей из других домов, пока обстоятельства не окажутся совсем напряженными.

— Как твоя подруга? — спросил Циммерман.  
— Хуже, чем я. Пытаюсь утешить тем, что все ее враги, конкуренты и однокурсники скоро умрут, но, кажется, это ее не радует.  
— Однокурсники? — переспросил Уильям.  
— Она еще и училась. А я работал.  
— А я не могу совмещать, — с завистью сказал Уильям, — то есть, не мог. Повезло вам.

Его собеседник нервно рассмеялся.

— Вексфорд упрям, настырен, часто жесток и попросту мерзок, но он не деспотичен.

Хелен испытала желание прямо сейчас войти в комнату и рассказать сотруднику Терренса о том, что бывает с теми, кто слишком много говорит, но подумала, что с учетом обстоятельств, можно и повременить с подобной акцией.

— С другой стороны, — продолжил ни о чем не подозревающий человек, — ты хотя бы знал о вирусе. А нам было сказано взять выходные на неделю, а потом, когда мы вернулись, обнаружили, что это было время для того, чтоб попрощаться со всем человечеством разом.  
— Ты, по крайней мере, — горько сказал Уильям, — не чувствуешь, что предал собственный вид.  
— Мы не принимали этого решения, — был ответ, — ни ты, ни я. Никто. А попробуй сообщить кому-то — нас бы уничтожили на месте. Или я не прав?

«Прав» — подумала Хелен. Весь период подготовки за Уильямом следили. На случай, если он решит совершить предательство. То же самое делали во всех прочих Убежищах.

Они попрощались, и кровать Циммермана скрипнула, когда он поднялся. Хелен ушла быстрее, чем Уильям успел заметить ее.

Она направилась к Шарлотте. Что удивляло, так то, что тихие истерики ее любовницы и пленницы не заставляли чувствовать себя виноватой, а с точностью до наоборот. Она была вакциной для Хелен. Чем-то, что заставляло ощущать правильность своих поступков.

***

 

Прошло около месяца, когда вся планета была охвачена вирусом Люцифера. Первые зараженные еще не умерли, они, как выражалась сама Хелен, восполняли недостаток эритроцитов за счет внешних ресурсов. Обычная человеческая жизнь прервалась, потом наступил хаос, а потом воцарилась смерть. Сами люди, превращенные вирусом в зомби, были ею.

По плану следовало сделать первую вылазку в зараженные районы и посмотреть на развитие эпидемии своими глазами. Хелен собиралась пойти сама, все же это было ее детище, но Уильям напросился в команду.

— Ты уверен, что это необходимо? — спросила Хелен. — Точнее, ты уверен, что хочешь?  
— Да, — ответил он бесстрастно, — я хочу посмотреть, что случилось с зараженными, как изменилась их психика. На ранних и поздних стадиях.  
— Что ж, тогда тебе понадобится защитный костюм.

Утром они отправлялись, впереди была неделя путешествий по стране, так что вечером Хелен навестила Шарлотту только, чтоб об этом сообщить.

— Меня не будет какое-то время, — сказала она. — Не скучай.

Шарлотта радостно вскинулась. Сегодня на ней были свободные джинсы и сиреневая футболка с абстрактным рисунком, а темные волосы она заплела в косу.

— Сколько? — спросила Шарлотта.  
— Неделя. Плюс-минус день.

От Хелен не укрылось, что ее пленница счастлива. Что ж, иногда людям нужно очень немного, чтоб порадоваться.

Реакция Шарлотты даже не обижала. Хелен не была ни слепой, ни глухой и не страдала синдромом Аспергера. Так что она прекрасно видела, что ее присутствие мучает Шарлотту. Хелен испытывала спорные чувства по этому поводу: ей и хотелось прекратить это, но при этом она почти до боли желала быть с этой женщиной. В идеальном мире они бы могли испытывать друг к другу взаимное влечение, но на деле все было куда сложнее.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Уильям утром, когда они вышли за ворота Убежища.

Хелен тоже надела защитный костюм, не для себя, а для Уильяма и Шарлотты. По возвращению их ожидала полная дезинфекция. Конечно, можно было сказать, что вирус не передается по воздуху, но лучше было перестраховаться. Особенно — в первый раз.

— В полном, — ответила Циммерману Хелен, — следи, чтобы тебя не укусили.

Уильям очень серьезно кивнул, а потом выстрелил в какого-то парня, который кинулся им навстречу.

— Уильям! — сказала Хелен, осуждающе. — Он был на первых стадиях, ты бы мог с ним поговорить.  
— Прошу прощения... я...  
— Испугался, — закончила за него Хелен. — Постарайся в дальнейшем все-таки думать. Хорошо?

***

 

Ванкувер выглядел как кошмар человека, слишком много смотревшего постапокалиптические фильмы. Хелен было неприятно видеть потерявших разум людей, больше похожих на пародии самих себя, но она напоминала себе, что после того, что натворил их вид за тысячелетия своей истории — это небольшая цена.

Следующей остановкой было Торонто. Там Хелен и Уильяма поджидал сюрприз. Они подъехали к местной больнице, в ее двери ломились несколько зараженных поздних стадий: гной почти тек по их телам и казалось, что вонь разложения слышно даже через защитные маски.

Хелен расстреляла их, прежде чем они успели обратить внимание на нее и Уильяма.

— Дверь заблокирована изнутри, — сказала она.

А потом подошла так, чтоб ее было видно через чудом не разбитое стекло верхней половины дверей. Их заметили и скоро нервная женщина в форме медсестры пустила Хелен и Уильяма внутрь.

— Слава Богу! Мы знали, что еще должны были быть организации, которые занимаются заражением! — причитала она, пока двое мужчин помогали снова заблокировать дверь.  
— Что у вас тут? — спросила Хелен, снимая шлем.

Уильям хотел последовать ее примеру, но она мотнула головой и он послушно остановился, не завершив движения.

— Несколько больных, — сказала медсестра, — мы держим их на успокоительных и обезболивающих...  
— Выкинуть всех, — хмуро сказал один из мужчин, невысокий и смуглый.  
— Всех? — уточнил второй.

Судя по форме — эти двое были из скорой помощи, но второй больше напоминал модель или актера какой-то романтической комедии, где от главного героя у девочек-подростков текут слюнки восторга, а у дам среднего возраста — умиления.

— Чувак, ее покусали блядские зомби, ты не хуже меня знаешь, как это заканчивается, — сказал первый.  
— Меня тоже покусали, и что? Я в полном порядке!

Хелен заинтересовалась.

— Можно мне вас осмотреть? — спросила она.  
— Да, конечно.

Уильям тем временем поинтересовался, где размещаются больные и как персонал держится. Молодчина, не теряется и не паникует. Парамедик странно посмотрел на Хелен, а потом поспешно отвел глаза.

Укус на его руке был странным. В том смысле, что вокруг не было ни следа гноя. Просто след от человеческих зубов, причем, уже начавший заживать.

— Итак, — спросила Хелен, — как это произошло?  
— Когда все только началось, — начал свой рассказ парамедик, — мы с моим напарником привезли больного. Он был вроде бы адекватным, еще говорил с нами, в скорой уснул. А пришел в себя уже здесь и набросился, укусил меня, Джен... в смысле, доктора Мур и сбежал. Со мной ничего, а у нее рана сразу нагноилась и начались странные реакции. Как у других зараженных.

«Почему же ты не заразился?» — спросила саму себя Хелен.

— Понятия не имею, почему я не заразился, — словно отразил ее мысли парень. — А вы?

Хелен еще раз окинула его взглядом: никаких видимых отклонений. Конечно, это не исключает еще нескольких сотен возможностей. Интересно, как бы отреагировала Шарлотта, будь она тут? При мыслях об оставленной в Убежище любовнице — в голову пришли картинки их совместных ночей.

Парамедик, пристально смотревший на Хелен кашлянул, отвел взгляд и покраснел.

«Черт, он же телепат!».

— Вы...  
— Да! — ответил он быстрее, чем Хелен успела задать вопрос. — Это первый раз, когда мне не нужно убеждать людей, что у меня действительно есть способности! Так что насчет вируса, вы знаете, что это? Как его лечить?

«Да, но тебя не порадует то, что я могу сказать». Он недоумевал даже тогда, когда Хелен одним движением вколола ему транквилизатор. Повезло, что телепат не был опытным и не «копался» в ее мыслях целенаправленно. Иначе бы это могло все осложнить.

Потом пришлось объяснять то, почему она забирает парамедика и оставляет заболевшего врача. К счастью, все в больнице были слишком напуганы, чтоб пытаться анализировать ее действия. Хелен оставила Уильяма, несмотря на его мучительные гримасы, и занялась доставкой телепата в безопасное место.

Потом она порадовалась, что взяла с собой Циммермана. Ее исследования закончились в Торонто, так как она была слишком занята, чтоб продолжить изучение зомби, но Уильям провел неделю в больнице, наблюдая за развитием вируса у той самой Джен и, впоследствии, за заражением еще нескольких врачей и пациентов. Хелен вернулась в Торонто вовремя, чтобы помочь ему спастись из лап разъяренных зомби.

— Это была плодотворная неделя, — сказала она со смехом.

Уильям ответил ей кислой миной.

Он молчал всю обратную дорогу до Ванкувера и даже потом поспешил уйти до того, как Хелен заговорит с ним. Это ее тоже вполне устроило.

Она сама первым делом переоделась с дороги. Хелен собиралась сегодня еще провести видеоконференцию, потому предпочла сохранять деловой стиль, но решила обойтись без каблуков. Черный брючный костюм, немного косметики, в основном, чтоб скрыть синяки под глазами, и можно улыбаться главам своей сети и рассказывать о полученных результатах. Только не помешает заглянуть к Шарлотте, дать знать, что она вернулась. При мысли о разочаровании ее пленницы, которое та, без сомнения, просто не сможет скрыть, становилась одновременно и неприятно, и весело.

Хелен вошла к ней как обычно, без стука и вопросов о том, можно ли.

Шарлотта лежала на кровати, свернувшись в позе эмбриона, спиной к дверям, и сжалась сильнее, стоило ей услышать шаги. Неужели она сломалась полностью? Было бы обидно.

— Не поздороваешься? — поинтересовалась Хелен.

Шарлотта подняла голову и обернулась. А потом сделала то, что несколько удивило: она буквально спрыгнула с кровати и кинулась к ней. А потом обвила руками и почти повисла на Хелен.

— Ну, что случилось? — спросила та и погладила Шарлотту по сотрясающейся от беззвучных рыданий спине. — Что с тобой?

Ответа не было, Шарлотта только сильнее прижалась к ней. Хелен позволила себе еще полминуты вдыхать запах ее волос, а потом решительно, но мягко отстранилась.

— Рассказывай, — сказала она, глядя в заплаканное лицо Шарлотты.

Та замотала головой, прошептав только:  
— Я просто соскучилась.

И, прежде чем Хелен успела задать еще один вопрос — потянулась за поцелуем. Она сделала это впервые за все время в Убежище. И поцелуем все не ограничилось — Шарлотта потвела Хелен к кровати на ходу расстегивая ее пиджак. В ее движениях было столько порывистости и готовности отдаваться процессу, что сопротивляться было практически невозможно. Даже, если бы хотелось.

«Конференция может и подождать», — решила Хелен. Она уже почти отчаялась добиться от Шарлотты чего-то, кроме молчаливой покорности, и вот, наконец-то. Конечно, терять бдительности не стоило, вполне возможно, что все это спектакль и под подушкой спрятан нож для бумаг, но Хелен была готова рискнуть.

Ножа не было. Но была Шарлотта, отзывчивая и страстная. Самый лучший подарок, которого можно было ожидать после тяжелой недели.

Утром, уже после объяснений главам домов по какой причине конференция была отложена (она придумала нейтральный повод), Хелен задумалась о том, что же произошло. Ни ее, ни Уильяма не было в Убежище. Шарлотта осталась наедине со Здоровяком, Эрикой и Генри. Вряд ли ее могло довести до такого состояния отсутствие Хелен, которое ее несказанно радовало в перспективе. Значит, дело было не в ней.

Генри нашелся не в своей каморке с техникой, а в библиотеке. Где он сидел на полу, привалившись к коленям Эрики. Его жена читала книгу... точнее, делала вид, что читает, так как неподвижно смотрела в одну точку и не перелистывала страницы все те полминуты, что Хелен смотрела на них. Да и приветствие было не очень спокойным.

— Генри, зайди ко мне в кабинет, пожалуйста, — попросила Хелен.

По тому, как они переглянулись с Эрикой стало понятно, что подозрения верны.

— Итак, — Хелен сложила руки на столе и посмотрела на Генри, — что вы делали с Шарлоттой в мое отсутствие?

Он топтался перед ней, не зная, куда девать руки. Прямо как в детстве, когда бывало натворит что-то и боится рассказать.

— Ничего, док, — сказал Генри, — совсем ничего.

Хелен вздохнула. Ну, точно, как в детстве.

— Генри, — сказала она, — я всегда считала тебя своим сыном. Будь добр, не ври мне.  
— Мы ничего не делали, — упрямо повторил Генри, и напрягся под хмурым взглядом Хелен, — физически.  
— Хм... Очень интересно. А не физически?  
— Ну, Эрика решила, что хорошо бы немного припугнуть девчонку. И Здоровяку надоело, что она все время не жрет. Мы решили, что ничего страшного не случится, если немного пошуметь и быть более настойчивыми... этого больше не повторится, обещаю!

Хелен улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Вовсе нет, продолжайте в том же духе, когда мы с Уильямом снова уедем.

Генри выглядел ошарашенным.

— Эм... док? — спросил он.  
— Мне понравился результат ваших стараний, — объяснила Хелен.

Генри понимающе ухмыльнулся.

— Будет сделано!

Она снова и снова отправлялась в поездки, теперь необходимо было как можно пристальнее отслеживать развитие вируса. Пока все шло по плану.

Уильям следовал за ней без перерывов.

— Ты словно ищешь смерти, — отметила Хелен однажды.  
— Я просто пользуюсь возможностью, — обронил тот.

То, что он не уточнил какой именно, заставило ее улыбнуться. Они не раз и не два натыкались на обиталища абнормалов и просто на отдельных представителей, таких как уже встреченный ими парамедик, которые даже не подозревали о том, кто они. И каждый раз приходилось тратить время на операцию по эвакуации.

А по возвращению домой Хелен ждала Шарлотта. Счастливая как никогда. Это стирало все сомнения и помогало улыбаться каждый день. Новому миру еще предстояло появиться, к тому же старый еще не был разрушен до основания, так что проблеск радости не был лишним.

— Чем занимаешься, когда я уезжаю? — спросила Хелен в одно утро.

Она как раз вечером вернулась, хотя планировала только на следующий день, и радости Шарлотты не было предела. Точно так же, как и страстности в проявлении благодарности.

А утром было чуть больше свободного времени и просто хотелось немного поразвлечься.

— Ничем особенным, — сразу напряглась Шарлотта, — а тебе не... страшно уезжать одной?  
— Нет. К тому же, со мной Уильям.

Шарлотта заинтересованно приподнялась, не сводя взгляда с Хелен, и та продолжила:  
— Видишь ли, он интересуется изменениями в психике здоровых людей, вынужденных выживать в нынешнем мире, а также недавно заразившихся, еще способных адекватно оценивать свое состояние. Так что я решила дать ему возможность заняться исследованиями.

Хелен достала из шкафа чистую одежду: она попросила перенести сюда часть ее гардероба, так как не всегда было время и желание идти к себе в комнату переодеваться.

— Конечно, это довольно опасно, учитывая его... несовершенство, — сказала Хелен, — Но из этого может получиться хорошее исследование, и я решила рискнуть, тем более, что мы достойно экипированы.

Она вспомнила, что хотела попросить Уильяма пообщаться с Шарлоттой. Ее несколько напрягало то, что с той происходило. Человеческая психика, конечно, гибкая вещь, но Хелен опасалась, не перестарались ли ее подопечные.

— Кстати, тобой он тоже очень интересуется, — сказала Хелен  
— В каком смысле? — прошептала Шарлотта.

Похоже, возможность встретиться с протеже Хелен ее заметно напугала. Это было даже смешно.

— Не бойся, ему просто хочется поговорить с тобой, — сказала она, застегивая блузку. — Может быть, как с одним из последних живых и здоровых представителей его вида, может быть, как с человеком, благодаря которому все это началось.

Когда Хелен посмотрела на Шарлотту, то увидела ожидаемое выражение лица: перекошенное от боли. Что ж, хоть это осталось, значит, система ценностей на месте.

— Может быть, еще в каком-то плане. Если ты не возражаешь, я приведу его ближе к вечеру, и ты все узнаешь сама, — закончила Хелен.  
— Я не возражаю, — тихо ответила Шарлотта.

Она вообще предпочитала отвечать коротко и, чаще всего, утвердительно. Что очень сильно отличало ее от молчаливой пленницы первых дней. Гордость ушла, оставив на своем месте лишь страх.

Уильяму о его «заинтересованности» Хелен сообщила позже.

— Мне интересно, все ли с ней в порядке, — сказала она.  
— А почему миз Бенуа может быть не в порядке? — поинтересовался Циммерман.

В его голосе звучал неприкрытый сарказм.

— Не таким тоном, Уильям, — сказала Хелен холодно, — и ты проявишь к ней уважение. А так же убедишься, что с ней все в порядке... или не в порядке, тогда расскажешь мне.  
— Хорошо, — он вздохнул. — Как скажешь.

***

 

В пять она привела Уильяма к Шарлотте.

— Вы уже знакомы, — улыбнулась она, — поэтому опустим церемонию представления. Не буду вам мешать.  
— Ты не останешься? — спросил Уильям.

Он явно был разочарован, что Хелен не собирается участвовать в сеансе. При учете, что именно она его и спровоцировала. Может быть, он надеялся услышать что-то в духе «мы друг друга утомили», чтоб порадоваться исчезновению интереса Хелен к Шарлотте, но она не собиралась доставлять ему такое удовольствие.

— Нет, мой мальчик, у меня накопилось очень много дел, — мягко ответила Хелен и вышла из комнаты.

Уильям действительно не любил, когда она подчеркивала их разницу в возрасте. Он все еще надеялся стать для нее больше, чем просто сотрудником.

Хелен покачала головой и ушла в свой кабинет. У нее действительно была работа, а о ходе беседы она расспросит Уильяма позже.

Только добиться четкого ответа ей потом так и не удалось.

— Стокгольмский синдром, — Циммерман выглядел совершенно рассеянным, — может быть еще что-то, сложно сказать.

Он сидел в кресле, напротив ее стола и смотрел куда-угодно, но не на Хелен.

— Кто из нас психиатр? — спросила та раздраженно.  
— Я не мог ничего ответить на основании одной беседы, — Уильям поднял руки в защитном жесте, — но ты можешь сама проверить, насколько она поддалась и доверилась тебе.  
— И как же?  
— Предложи ей уйти. Если откажется — она твоя навсегда.  
— А если нет? — спросила Хелен.  
— Значит, запрешь дверь до того, как она переступит порог, — пожал плечами Уильям.

Когда он ушел, Хелен задумалась. С одной стороны, ей хотелось, чтоб Шарлотта была с ней в новом мире. Хотелось засыпать и просыпаться рядом, говорить про О'Генри и, когда это станет возможно, гулять по парку. Но этого хотелось с прежней Шарлоттой. Если она сломалась, если осталась только оболочка, то ничего не получится. Пока Хелен еще не ощущала скуки от того, что они были рядом, но это вопрос времени.

Потому она действительно решила проверить теорию Уильяма.

Уходят одним утром, она открыла дверь и обратилась в свернувшейся на кровати Шарлотте.

— Я тут подумала. Может быть, тебе совсем омерзительно находиться здесь и ты хочешь уйти? Так я не стану тебе мешать.

В первую секунду ее сердце наполнилось ликованием, потому что Шарлотта, казалось, готова вскочить и бросить в коридор, но в следующую секунду — оно ухнуло в пропасть. Потому что та с ужасом посмотрела на Хелен, замотала головой и буквально спряталась под одеялом. Значит, Уильям прав. Она сломалась.

Хелен заставила себя улыбнуться.

— Я так и думала. Снаружи все-таки хуже, чем здесь, и я рада, что ты это понимаешь. Мне было бы жаль с тобой расстаться.

— Мне хорошо с тобой, — сказала Шарлотта.

Это было одновременно и то, что Хелен мечтала услышать от нее так долго, и то, что снова заставило ее почувствовать горечь. Почему она всегда должна ломать тех, кого любит? Так было с Джоном, так получилось с Шарлоттой. Но они могут быть вместе, пока будет получаться и пока Хелен снова не ощутит пустоту.

— Какое все-таки странное существо человек, — тихо сказала она и вышла.

В идеальном мире они бы могли быть счастливы и без этого. Они бы обе оставались женщинами, которым не нужно уничтожать личность друг друга, но не получилось. Хотя, чего она ожидала все это время? Неужели, что Шарлотта поймет?

Конечно, нет. Она просто хотела, чтоб та была рядом, и плевать на последствия.

Это то, за что ее и Николу всегда упрекал Джеймс — они делали то, что хотели и брали, что желали, и не обращали внимания на последствия. Она опять поступила таким образом.  
И думать об этом было больно.

Хелен с головой ушла в разработку лекарства: конечно, гибель людей — это гибель людей, но они и так пошли против всех мер предосторожности, торопясь запустить свой план в действие. Заняться поиском вакцины от вируса Люцифера следовало сразу. Но они были слишком заняты. Что ж, самое время.

Разочарование не ослабевало. И Уильям то и дело подливал масла в огонь, хотя и без него хватало забот: беременность Эрики протекала хорошо, но она требовала вернуться на историческую родину для рождения ребенка. Генри отправлялся с ней. И доводы о сложностях перелетов никого не интересовали. К тому же, Хелен осталась и без Здоровяка, который временно работал с Нью-Йоркским Убежищем.

И Хелен было вовсе не до Циммермана с его поднявшим голову эго.

— Я твой протеже, — сказал он как-то.

Была поздняя ночь, во всем доме не спали только они. Сама Хелен отдыхала едва ли четыре часа и хотела лишь одного: упасть лицом в подушку и проспать до утра.

— Да, ты мой протеже.  
— А что это означает? — спросил Уильям. — Я могу тебя замещать?  
— Нет. Ты не можешь быть моим заместителем.

Уильям недоуменно поднял бровь.

— Неужели я недостаточно продемонстрировал свою лояльность?

«Все круги Ада!», — подумала Хелен. Но ответила почти спокойно:  
— Это традиция. Ты не можешь управлять Убежищем потому что ты человек. Конец истории.  
— Твой отец тоже был человеком и управлял Убежищем.  
— Акцент на прошедшем времени, Уильям.

Он сложил руки на груди и уставился на нее непривычно-тяжелым взглядом. Ну, вот. Началось.

— С моим приходом в системе многое изменилось, — сказала она. — К тому же, Убежищ теперь больше чем два, если ты не заметил.  
— И все же...

Как он ее раздражал... Уильям — прекрасный сотрудник, но порой его заносило на поворотах. Причем в самое неподходящее время. Были случаи, когда единственным способом совладать с непомерными запросами было вырубить его и закрыть в изоляторе на какое-то время. Но сейчас у Хелен не было возможности выводить из строя одного из своих сотрудников. К тому же, она смертельно устала.

— Слушай сюда, — сказала Хелен холодно, — мелкий, неблагодарный человек. Твоя единственная заслуга — удивительная трусость и система ценностей, такая гибкая, что земляным червям и не снилась. Ты с самого детства был готов врать, только чтобы тебя не считали странным.

Он молча стоял перед ней и багровел с каждой секундой.

— Тебе повезло пару раз, что ты оказался рядом со мной в ситуации, когда я была настроена проявить сострадание. К тому же, ты с такой необыкновенной радостью принял то, что кто-то тебе приказывает, что я не могу сдержаться и не подумать о том, не постельные ли предпочтения заставили тебя расстаться с твоей девушкой.

Хелен понимала, что уже перегибает палку, но не могла остановиться, к тому же, Уильям сам напросился.

— Ты недостаточно смел, даже чтобы признаться в том, что влюблен в меня, хотя мы и работаем вдвоем уже четыре чертовых года. Но вместо этого ты только бегаешь по углам, злобно зыркаешь на всех, кто проявляет ко мне интерес и молчишь, надеясь, что на меня снизойдет откровение и я полюблю тебя всем сердцем. Так вот: даже не подумаю, пока ты не станешь вести себя как взрослый человек, а не дошкольник. Это то, что касается личного. А по поводу командной должности... есть и более достойные люди в сети Убежищ. Я бы поручила руководство МакРею, который, фактически, и так управляет Британским домом вдвоем с Шеннон. Или кому-то из той парочки в Нью-Йорке, хотя им обоим, к твоему сведению, только недавно исполнился двадцать один год.

Уильям все так же не двигался.

— Чего встал? — рявкнула Хелен. — Свободен!

И он послушно ушел, даже не хлопнув дверью.

Она ожидала, что Уильям откажется от поездки в кэмпинг, где, по слухам, образовалась группка выживающих, но он несколько удивил Хелен тем, что не изменил даже даты. Или решил показать ей, что он таки взрослый, или сбежать прочь, пока есть возможность. В любом случае, это давало им обоим передышку перед тем, как снова начать разбираться в том, кто, что и кому должен.

Таким образом, в один из субботних дней Хелен осталась во всем Убежище одна, не считая Шарлотты, которая все равно не покидала своей комнаты.

Работа шла своим чередом, а днем позвонил Вексфорд с полуофицальным докладом.

— Хорошо бы вам завершить работу над лекарством, — сказал Терренс к концу разговора, — у меня есть двое человек в штате. Конечно, я всегда могу найти других сотрудников, но как-то привык к их лицам. Да и с этим зомбиапокалипсисом они стали значительно меньше возмущаться по поводу зарплаты.

Хелен рассмеялась.

— Все сделаю в лучшем виде, — сказала она. — Хорошего дня.  
— И тебе того же.

Попрощавшись, она сделала музыку громче. Qntal всегда завораживали ее сочетанием, казалось бы, не сочетающихся мотивов и инструментов, а устаревшие формы языков, на которых исполнялись песни, напоминали самой Хелен о том, кто она. К тому же, позволяли слушать просто мелодию, не отвлекаясь на слова. Вечная пытка для полиглота — слушать песню, а не музыку. Здесь же нечто знакомое, та же латынь, но не до состояния, когда это действительно отвлекает. Жаль, что больше не выйдет ни одного альбома. И вообще, в ближайшее будущее следует ожидать спада во всех сферах. Но они справятся. Обязаны...

Ее затылок взорвался болью. Хелен часто случалось получать по голове, но впервые это случилось в ее кабинете, за ее рабочим столом. Что ж, все бывает впервые.

***

 

Она не могла определить, сколько времени прошло, когда она снова пришла в себя.

— Не надо резких движений, — послышался голос Шарлотты, — а то голова закружится.

Хелен выпрямилась со стоном.

— Что происходит? — спросила она и коснулась рукой затылка.

Крови не было, что ж, уже неплохо. Интересно, что так довело бедняжку Шарлотту? Вроде бы, никого, кроме них, в доме нет. Или именно это и заставило осмелеть?

— Чем ты меня так? — миролюбиво спросила Хелен.  
— Подсвечником, — ответила Шарлотта. — Еле дотащила.

И в голосе спокойствие. Удивительно, но интересно. Хелен улыбнулась и невольно поморщилась от выстрелившей в затылок боли.

— Хотела же поставить в ту комнату тройные канделябры, — сказала она тихо.

А потом прищурилась, глядя на непривычно спокойную Шарлотту.

— Ну, и что тебе нужно? — спросила она. — Код от ворот?  
— Лекарство, — Шарлотта кивнула на КПК, — но сначала скинь на него свои разработки. Все. Все о вирусе, его усовершенствованиях и лекарстве.

Надо же, у кого-то взыграла совесть. Не прошло и года. Хелен задумалась, как отреагирует ее пленница, если попробовать припугнуть ее. Шарлотта всегда шла на попятную, когда Хелен приближалась к ней. Так что и сейчас, не делая резких движений, начала подниматься. Но Шарлотта снова удивила ее — она выстрелила.

Не очень метко, пуля ушла вверх. Хелен вздохнула и открыла папку с данными.

— А ты решительно настроена, — заметила она, начиная копирование. — Вряд ли выдашь своего помощника?

Шарлотта промолчала. Вариантов было немного. Вообще, всего четыре и каждый по-своему привлекательный: Генри с его извечной добротой в сердце, Эрика, с ее ревностью ко всему подряд, Уильям из-за ревности, но уже к Хелен, и Здоровяк, просто из желания убрать из дому раздражающий фактор.

— Знаешь, а ведь я тебе поверила, — сказала Хелен, глядя в глаза Шарлотте. — Поверила, что тебе хорошо со мной. Тебе, может быть...

Она не закончила. Еще одна пуля прошла почти над ее головой; Хелен удивилась такому запалу, но промолчала. Что ж, если Шарлотте пришло в голову показать зубы — ее дело. Интересно, как далеко она согласна зайти? Почему-то, Хелен казалось, что та сбежит, бросив оружие. Приятно было сознавать, что она не сломалась до конца. Значит, не все потеряно. Хелен почти гордилась Шарлоттой.

— Теперь лекарство, — скомандовала та, когда КПК пискнул, уведомляя, что данные переданы, и добавила, когда Хелен взяла его в руки: — Оставь, я сама заберу.  
— Лекарство у меня в лаборатории, — сказала Хелен.

Не помешает пройтись по Убежищу, к тому же, уж кто-кто, а Шарлотта понятия не имеет, как вести себя с заложниками. Только она опять ее удивила. Прямо день неожиданностей.

— Нет, оно у тебя здесь. Обещаю не подсматривать шифр, если не будешь глупить.  
— Мне правда будет тебя не хватать, — сказала Хелен.

Не зря ее так привлекла Шарлотта — она была достойным партнером и достойным противником. Хелен встала, держа руки на виду.

Она вытащила чемоданчик из сейфа и пистолет для инъекций.

— У него три режима, — объяснила она, показывая маленький рычажок, — инъекция, распыление и стрельба. Лучше всего распылять на рану. Заряжается капсулами, — Хелен открыла чемоданчик, демонстрируя ряды маленьких шариков, — вот сюда, — она постучала по отверстию на корпусе. — Запомнила?

О том, что лекарство еще далеко не готово, она решила промолчать. То, что использовалось для нейтрализации вируса в организме самой Шарлотты, тоже не помогло бы — штамм слишком отличался. Пусть и у решительной мисс Бенуа будет день сюрпризов.

— Запомнила, — сказала Шарлотта и выстрелила Хелен в грудь.

Это было даже не больно, да и не страшно. Шок от того, что она таки решилась на это, решилась убить ее, был всепоглощающим. Хелен ощущала себя значительно более живой, чем когда-либо за последние сто лет. Она ничего не видела и не чувствовала, умирая, только слышала, как в забытых на столе наушниках все так же играет музыка. Случайно выбранная из плейлиста композиция. Это была «Ludus». Перед тем, как умереть, Хелен вспомнила перевод этого слова. Шутка или игра. Или забава.


End file.
